Edventures in Alola
by Pksmashbros
Summary: The Eds want some sort of popularity and after hearing about the island challenge and decide to show the cul de sac kids that they can win something! Will they triumph or go back to the cul de sac?
1. Chapter 1

**Edventures in alola Chapter One: the edventure begins**

It was a normal day in the peach creek cul de sac, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming and the eds were at double d's after a scam that failed.

Ed was eating some chunky puffs which were his third favorite food next to jawbreakers and buttered toast. Double d was sitting on the couch looking for a movie to watch for the post scam failure they've done this many times to relax after failure to get jawbreakers usually eddy would be thinking of his next scam but this time he was fuming and now he decided to let loose.

"I'M DONE WITH SHOVEL CHIN! EVERY TIME WE TRY A SCAM HE RUINS IT! IF ITS NOT HIM ITS EDS BRATTY SISTER OR THE KANKERS! WHY CAN'T WE GET THE RECOGNITION WE DESERVE!" Eddy yelled causing double d's eyes to widen and ed to get scared they have never seen their friend explode this much before.

Double d then looked at his watch and got shocked "Oh, dear I have to get the mail for mother and father, eddy why don't you select our post scam movie?"

"Yeah sure whatever" eddy said plopping himself of the couch.

Double d went outside to his mailbox and looked inside it had the usual letters bills and letters from family members but the second ed found a letter addressed to him!

"What in Sam Hill?" He said as he picked up the letter it was golden with a strange round object on the front he studied it for a second and then decided to take it with him.

When he got back into his house he saw ed and eddy wrestling over the remote.

"ED! LET GO OF THE REMOTE!" Eddy commanded

"BUT EDDY, ULTIMATE MONSTER BOXING IS ON TONIGHT, ITS SUPERDON VS ARMAGON!" Ed pleaded

Double d sighed and said "Well gents I got this golden letter in the mail and I want to share it with you."

As soon as eddy heard golden he let go of the remote and excitedly ran towards double d.

"Open it double D you could've won millions and we can split it 60-20-20!" He said while urging his friend to go on.

Double d ignored his friends comment and opened the letter it was a travel brochure he looked at it and started to read.

 _ **Visit the Alola Region!**_

 _ **Looking for something to make your life more exciting? Travel to the alola region! Capture new and exciting Pokémon! Explore the amazing beauty of the flora and fauna.**_

 _ **Take the islands challenge!**_

 _ **One of the best things about the alola region is the islands challenge! Go through all four islands to see if you can get the fame and recondition as the champion!**_

The rest of the brochure talked about what Pokémon are and how the island challenge works and the eds were having growing interest.

Ed was excited to have his own monster and use them for battle.

Edd was intrigued about the biological aspects and how the strategy of battle worked.

Eddy wanted to become the best there ever was and finally upstart Kevin.

In other words they wanted to go.

They decided to each write a letter to their parents that will explain their absence after they leave and decided to meet up tomorrow at 6 to not alert any of the other kids.

Soon they said their goodbyes and went to their houses to pack their things.

 **Later that night…**

Ed packed some buttered toast, gravy, comics, chunky puffs and extra clothes into his coat. He then plopped down on his bed and instantly dreamed of him training his own team of monsters.

Double D packed the essentials, first aid kit, label marker, a journal to record his thoughts, extra clothes and even some extra money. He then set his alarm clock for 5:30 to get his friends in the morning and feel asleep.

Eddy packed some food, some of his "magazines", extra clothes, and some water in his school bag. He then went to sleep thinking about how much Kevin's gonna be sorry.

 **The next morning**

Double d woke up and got the other eds up begrudgingly and after into town and sitting at a bus stop they decided to talk.

"So where are we going at this hour double d I'm tired!" Eddy complained

"Ed wants his monster!" Ed was also anxious.

"Well we need to get to the docks, and since we can't drive yet so the most suitable option is taking the bus there." Double D explained.

Soon the vehicle arrived and double d paid for the ride to the docks which eddy was shocked at the fact that double d had money.

"Wait you actually had money? Well why don't you use it to buy us jawbreakers?" He asked demanding an answer.

"If you must know eddy, this is from an emergency fund from my parents, and I don't have much to spend on such inexpensive things." Double d explained

After that explanation eddy grumbled and sat down in his seat as the bus started.

After a 20 minute drive the trio arrived at the docks and got their tickets and went to their boat.

Once they got on the boat and were told that it would be a long ride to alola the eds went to their cabin and immediately fell asleep due to waking up early.

 **6 hours later**

Eddy awoke to someone pushing him awake it was ed "wakey wakey, eggs and bakey eddy!" The tall ed said as he shook his friend violently.

"Alright monobrow I'm up," eddy said as he shook off his friend and turned to double d "so why did monobrow wake me up sockhead?"

"If you must know eddy we've arrived at alola!" Double d said excitedly.

Eddy ran to the window and saw the island and instantly got excited "Well boys, time to start our island challenge!"

The boat dropped them off and the captain told them to go to Professor Kukui's lab in Hau'oli City to get started on their island challenge and handed double d a map to the lab.

The three eds walked through route 1 occasionally looking at trainers who were battling wild Pokémon.

"So sock head when are we going to get our monsters?" Eddy questioned his friend.

"As soon we get to iki town we can get our starters and begin our island challenge." Double d stated as they started to head into town.

Iki town was a small village with some small houses and in the center there was a octagon shaped platform for battling and there was a man waiting there who double d recognised from the pamphlet and ran up to him with his friends in tow.

"Excuse me sir are you the professor we are looking for, were wanting to start our island challenge." Double D nervously asked the man.

The man turned and saw the trio "Why yes I am welcome to the alola region! So you're taking the island challenge yes?" The three boys nodded in response "Well then you need your starters, come on out guys!" He took three red and white ball shaped objects out of his pocket and tossed them into the air causing them to open to make three beams of light hit the ground causing them to change into three creatures.

The first was a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily brown with a white underside and facial disc Two leaves sprout form its chest, arranged so that they resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves line the undersides of its wings and form its tail. It was looking around at its environment and taking in the sun's rays.

The second was a quadruped, feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclera, and short, pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. It looked uneasy at the eds due to it being solitary.

The third was a a pinniped Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and round, pink nose. There is a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head. Around its neck is a light blue ruff, which extends past its shoulders. It has four flippers. The front flippers are larger than the hind, and have white markings separating its toes. It looked like it had plenty of energy to play and have fun.

Double D turned to the professor asked him a question "Um professor how are we supposed to identify these creatures?"

The professor smiled and scratched the back of his head "Oh sorry about that, here take these." He gave them each a small deceive. "This is a pokedex, it'll allow you to identify Pokémon and check their moves in battle, try it out on those three" he said talking about the three starters.

The eds each pointed their dex at one of the starters and an electronic voice spoke to them.

" _Rowlet the Grass Quill Pokémon This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night."_

" _Litten the Fire Cat Pokémon While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which change based on how it coughs."_

" _Popplio the Sea Lion Pokémon This Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles."_

Eddy decided to speak first "Well I know which starter I'm choosing" he picked up litten "You ready to take on the island challenge?"

"(Welp, its not like I have a choice in the matter.)" he said in a bored tone but to the eds it sounded like he was saying his name over and over again

"My turn to pick my monster companion!" Ed was excited he waited this whole trip to get his monster and he knew which one he wanted "I Pick the clown seal of the sea circus!" He picked up popplio and started to hug it but it's was laughing instead of being in pain. "(This one's a fun guy! I like it!) she said laughing.

"Well it's my turn to choose my starter" double d said as he picked up rowlet. "I hope our experience together is an enjoyable one"

"(Well this should be an interesting experience to say the least)" rowlet said looked over at his companions.

"Well that you got your starters you should go practice bit for tonight's opening ceremony." The professor stated

"Opening ceremony for what?" Eddy questioned the professor.

"For your island challenge!" He turned to double D "It appears you have some book smarts so here" he handed double d a bag with supplies for the journey in the bag was a trainer manual. "Good luck and see you tonight" soon the professor left the small town leaving the eds to themselves.

"So now what sockhead?" Eddy asked his friend

"Well eddy if you must know, Pokémon can battle each other and if your Pokémon wins they gain experience which they can use to level up and get stronger." Double D explained looking at the traniers manual.

"Alright then lumpy your monster against mine let's go!" Eddy challenged while litten got in fighting position.

"Monster fight monster fight!" Ed exclaimed happily as popplio got excited.

"Wait sockhead, how do we know what moves these things have?" Eddy said confused

"Use your pokedexes they'll show what moves your Pokémon have." Double d explained.

The two eds opened their Pokédexes and saw the moves that their Pokémon had currently.

"Littens known moves are: **Scratch, Ember, and Growl** "

"Popplio's known moves are: **Pound, Water gun, and Growl"**

"Alright then let's get started! Litten use scratch on that seal!" Eddy shouted

"(Alright let deal out the first strike!)" Litten ran towards popplio and its right paw glowed white and it struck the small seal sending it back a bit.

Ed noticed that his Pokémon was hurt and decided that it was time to take action. "Use growl on the volcano cat from hades!" Popplio did as she was told and growled at Litten causing it to gain a blue aura.

"Ha! You think that scares us use scratch again!" Eddy shouted and Litten scratched popplio but it didn't have as much of an effect as the last time.

"Hey what gives, scratch did more damage last time" eddy complained.

Double D then flipped in the manual really quick and found what he was looking for. "Uh, Eddy." Double D said, getting Eddy's attention. "Ed's popplio's growl is a Status Move. A Status Move is a move that increases or decreases a stat's strength. In this case, Litten's damage was weakened by Growl, so Popplio took less damage than before."

"Oh alright, keep using scratch Litten!" Eddy ordered and Litten went in for another scratch until ed said "Use water gun my seal warrior!"

"(Let's hope you like a bath, cat!)" she excitedly said as she opened her mouth causing a stream of water to hit litten sending him sky high!

When litten landed and the dust settled it was revealed that litten fainted.

"Ed is the champion of the first battle!" Ed exclaimed!

Eddy was shocked he did five attacks on popplio and it knocked litten in one!

"Before you scream eddy allow me to explain." Double d noted "All Pokémon have type effects some moves are more effective than others on certain Pokémon in this case litten being a fire type was weak to eds water gun."

Eddy wasn't mad he felt happy, he had fun battling Pokémon and if this is what his journey would be like he was ready.

"You did good for your first battle." He said as he returned litten as his friends did the same for their Pokémon he turned to double d and asked "So where to next sockhead?"

"Well the ceremony isn't until 6:30, why don't we look around our surroundings?" Edd suggested.

With that they got their things and headed out of the town to explore route 1.

* * *

 **Party Data**

 **Eddy**

 **-** Litten (Male)

Lv:5

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, and Growl

 **Double D**

 **-** Rowlet (Male)

Lv:5

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, and growl

 **Ed**

 **-** Popplio (female)

Lv:6

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, and Growl

* * *

 **Well you might be thinking wheres ARK: Survival EDvoled? Well I just started that story and not planning to update for awhile and I wanted to focus on this and since Kalos, Hoenn, and Jotho are being worked on I decided to do alola! Please read and review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edventures in alola chapter 2: catch of the day!**

The three eds were starting to explore route 1 since they had a couple of hours before the island festival and double d decided for them to train.

They decided that they would go in a certain order for battling Eddy, double d and ed but the thing was there was no wild Pokémon to fight. Eddy of course wasn't amused.

"Where are those creatures they should be swarming the area right now!" Eddy yelled " Double D explain please." He asked

Double d flipped a few pages in the manual and found the answer "According to the manual, wild Pokémon can be found in tall grass like the one near us" he motioned towards the small patch of grass.

"Alrighty then let's see these Pokémon are as strong as ours." Eddy said as he led the group into the grass it took a few minutes but something jumped out in front of eddy. It was a long-bodied Pokémon similar to a mongoose. It was covered in brown fur with a yellow stripe down its back and underside. It has short, rounded ears on the sides of its head, a short snout with a pink nose, and a large mouth full of pointed teeth. There were three black claws on each of its four short legs.

"Allow me to do the analyzing for the group" Double d said as he took out his pokedex and aimed it at the creature.

" _Yungoos the Loitering Pokémon It wanders around in a never-ending search for food. At dusk, it collapses from exhaustion and falls asleep on the spot_." The device told the group.

"Whatever it is it's going down! Come on out litten!" He said as he tossed out litten's pokeball and the cat emerged.

"(Another fight? Better get this over with.)" Litten said with his bored expression

"Litten use scratch!" Eddy directed and Litten ran over to the

Yungoos and with a sweep of his paw he scratched it causing the Yungoos to stumble back a bit.

When the Yungoos got back up it gave litten an intense glare causing litten's defense to lower.

"We're not scared of that thing! Use ember!" Eddy shouted

"(Let's heat things up!)" Litten's mouth opened up and a small fire ball shot out it and landing a direct hit on the Yungoos causing it to faint.

"Yeah! We won our first fight your up double d!" Eddy petted the small cat and returned him.

As Edd took up the plate he took out rowlet's pokeball and waited for an encounter, after about ten minutes a small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. However Its eartips, collar, and tail were black and angular.

"(Oh man a trainer! was this the day I was looking for?) it said excitedly.

Double D got out his pokedex and analyzed the small creature

" _Pichu the Tiny Mouse Pokémon it plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage."_

"Fascinating, now to see if that book was right, rowlet it's time for your first fight." Double D said as he tossed rowlet's ball causing the small bird to appear.

"(Well a pichu, let's hope my trainers good with strategy because I'm at a severe disadvantage)" He mused

"Rowlet use leafage to weaken it!" Double d shouted!

Rowlet released multiple glowing green leaves from his body. The leaves then spiraled in a tornado-like fashion while heading towards Pichu and landing a direct hit on him.

"(Ow, that smarts but here's something more shocking!)" Pichu Released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its cheeks at rowlet.

Double d noticed and decided to action "Rowlet, dodge and and use leafge one more time!"

Rowlet flew away from the sparks and unleashed its torrent of leaves on pichu again.

Pichu was tired but as soon he saw another pokeball in Edd's hand he knew what was coming.

Edd tossed the pokeball at Pichu causing it to be turned into energy and get sucked into the ball as it dropped on the ground and shook three times before it clicked.

Double D returned Rowlet and picked up the other pokeball containing Pichu as eddy and ed were wondering what he just occurred.

"Double D has recruited the electro mouse onto his league of heroes!" Ed said excitedly.

"What did you do Double D you had the experience lying in front of you!" Eddy complained.

"Well eddy, the professor gave us 10 pokeballs to start with and we can capture more Pokémon with them. The island challenge probably has a lot of strong Pokémon and we need a team to beat it." Edd explained

"Well I guess that makes sense, you know what let's split up and do some battling and meet back when our Pokémon are weak, alright?" Eddy proposed and the other eds agreeing and splitting up to fight their own battles.

Within 2 hours the trios Pokémon leveled up at least 2 times, with eddy taking out grubbin and the occasional Yungoos while ed's popplio learned disarming voice. Double d switched between Pichu and Rowlet to make sure that they get some experience which resulted in pichu learning tailwhip. When the eds met back up they and their Pokémon were exhausted from training.

"So Double D where do we go to rest our Pokémon, Litten and I are pooped." Eddy tiredly asked

"We should go to a Pokémon center, where we can heal our Pokémon and rent a room for the night." Double D explained showing a picture of the place from his trainer's manual.

The other 2 eds saw the picture and eddy thought of an idea he turned to ed and with told him "Ed fire up the Batter-Ed!" as soon as Ed heard that he span his arms fast and the other two eds held on as Ed charged through the tall grass and stopping at the small building.

When the trio entered they saw a nurse's counter in the center of the building. On the right was a Poké Mart counter, staffed by two attendants On the left was the Pokémon Center Café and a door leading to rooms where people could stay the night, after healing their pokemon and booking a room the eds relaxed.

"Hey sockhead how much time before that Festival thingy?" Eddy asked his friend.

"It's 3:00 so in three hours we go." Edd remineded eddy as he studied the trainers manual.

"Good I wonder how those jerks at the cul de sac are without us, probably crying for us to come back." Eddy snarked as he watched the tv in his room

 **Back At the cul de sac**

"So, no one seen those dorks all day?" Kevin asked his 2 friends Nazz and Rolf.

"I checked the playground and the forest." Nazz replied

"Rolf has checked his farm and no sign of the dodo brained ed boys." Rolf replied

"That's because they're not here!" A bratty voice told the small group it was ed's spoiled bratty sister sarah, she then explained that the eds went and took the island challenge and she couldn't take it due to her age then gave them the pamphlet.

The three other kids were astounded on what they found and kevin had one idea in mind "Well then, let's go pay those dorks a visit!"

* * *

 **Party Data**

 **Eddy**

 **-** Litten (Male)

Lv:7

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, and Growl

 **Double D**

 **-** Rowlet (Male)

Lv:6

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, and growl

 **-** Pichu (Male)

Lv:4

Abilty: Static

Moves: Charm, Thunder shock, tailwhip.

 **Ed**

 **-** Popplio (female)

Lv:8

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, Disarming voice, and Growl

 **Yup Nazz Rolf and Kevin and headed to alola as well and as for your comment CyberKrasher Ed will get Lyncanroc midnight form.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edventures in alola chapter 3 The journey truly begins!**

The 3 eds where in the Pokémon center with double d thinking of an idea of what they should do for the festival with Rowlet and Pichu while ed was playing with popplio and eddy was watching tv with litten. Suddenly double d had an idea.

"Gents, I think what we should do for the festival." He told his comrades

"Well spit it out! Double D, it's almost 6!" Eddy demanded

"Well I've been reading up on the types of battling and I've found out about double battles where it's 2-2, and since I have 2 Pokémon and you two have one, you two should battle me and my team." Double D explained

"Alright sockhead, you ready to take him on ed!" Eddy was ready for their battle.

"Ready and steady Eddy!" Ed was excited to start his Pokémon journey.

The four Pokémon noticed as well.

"(Looks like me and Rowlet are taking on you guys!)" Pichu said excitedly

"(Well I guess your trainer hasn't battled us, it kinda makes sense.)" litten said still having its bored expression.

"(We're gonna have a great battle tonight I'm sure of it!)" popplio said keeping her cheery attitude.

Pichu turned to Rowlet who had a nervous expression "(Hey man what's up, you weren't this scared before?)" he questioned

"(I'm nervous that we are at a severe disadvantage in levels and typing, litten's a fire type meaning more damage on me!)" the small owl worried.

"(Look, you'd showed that you can handle a type disadvantage by taking on me and almost won I might add, so litten shouldn't be that much trouble.)" Pichu reassured him

"(Thanks Pichu I needed that.)" Rowlet thanked.

The three eds soon returned their Pokémon packed their things and started to head out.

They soon got back to iki town where it looked like the festival was starting and met up with professor kuiki who was expecting them. "Well boys, it's time for the festival to begin, but before you three battle I'd like you to meet someone."

He showed them a man who looked like a sumo wrestler but had a yellow vest that looked like a Hawaiian t shirt and a blue undershirt and white shorts.

"Nice to meet you boys my names hala and I'm the kahuna of Melemele island." He said as he shook the boy's hands.

"Kahuna? What's that?" Eddy asked

"Kahunas serve as the final obstacle in that particular island's trial and battle a Trainer in a Grand Trial. There is one Island Kahuna for each of the four main islands of Alola." The professor explained

"Impressive, so for each island there's one kahuna." Double d noticed "But I think it's time for our double battle professor"

"Oh right, you three get on that stage and show what you're made of!" The professor told them.

The three eds got on stage with ed and eddy on one side and double d on the other with hala in the middle who made the pre battle speech "For all life on our islands... and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts... we pray for your protection... for them and all Melemele. May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity—Tapu Koko! Before you stand the eds, three challengers to the island challenge! Now, let the battle begin!"

"Come on out litten!" Eddy threw his Pokéball down making litten appear.

"(Let's do this!)" litten said with a determined face.

"I summon you my seal warrior!" Ed tossed his pokeball into the fray revealing popplio.

"(We're gonna have a fun time, littie!)" she said to her battle partner.

"(Don't call me littie.)" litten said annoyed.

"Rowlet, Pichu it's time for battle!" Double D tossed out his 2 poke balls revealing the owl and mouse.

"(You ready Rowlet?)" Pichu asked

"(Yes lets see if we are ready for the trials ahead." Rowlet answered.

Eddy and ed had the first turn "Litten use ember on Rowlet!" Eddy shouted

"Seal warrior use your hose of justice on the electric mouse!" Ed directed

Litten shot his fireball while popplio fired her water gun, but double d had a plan.

"Rowlet doge and use leafage on litten, Pichu use thunder shock on popplio!" Double d told his Pokémon

Rowlet nearly got hit by the fireball "(ugh, I think I burnt some of my feathers.)" it soon used leafage on popplio who didn't take it well.

"(Man, who knew leaves hurt?)" she questioned as Pichu got hit by her water gun.

"(Good thing I'm an electric type.)" He muttered as he shocked Litten and shook some of the water off himself.

"Litten use scratch on sockheads rat!" Eddy shouted as litten ran towards Pichu

"Seal warrior use your new technique on your opponents!" Ed excitedly said

"(Let's hope my singing voice is good,)" she remarked as opened her mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting both Rowlet and Pichu.

"(Ow my ears!)" Pichu grunted holding its ears down not noticing litten scratching him until it was too late.

"Pichu, Rowlet keep on going! Pichu use thunder shock on both opponents and Rowlet, leafage on popplio!" Double d was worried, could this strategy be his loss?

Pichu used thundershock knocking out litten and severely weakening popplio with leafage knocking her out!

"Litten and popplio are unable to battle, double d is the winner!" Hala announced as the three eds returned their Pokémon.

"Good game double d, didn't know you had it in ya." Eddy complemented

"Double d is the champion of the first battle!" Ed as he hugged his friend.

"Ed, c-can't breathe!" Double D struggled to say as his friend let him as the professor walked onto the platform.

"Know before you 3 go hala and I want to give you something, Eddward hold out your pokedex." He told double d as he gave the professor his device after a few minutes he returned it but this time it had a face and 2 wings!

"What in Sam Hill!" Double d exclaimed

"Double d's all knowing monster device has evolved!" Ed said in awe

"I guess you can say that!" The professor said scratching the back of his head "I've just had a rare Pokémon called rotom inhabit double d's pokedex it's now the rotom pokedex! The Rotom Pokédex is more than just a Pokédex, but rather it contains many features such as showing your next location, advice on where to go next and so forth." He explained

"Zzzt nice to meet ya! our next destination is route 2 to get you three started on your trials!" It explained.

"Fascinating artificial life!" Double d said as he picked up his new rotom pokedex.

"Buts that not all here's our other gift to you three!" Hala said as he handed each of the eds a white bracelet. "These are Your Z-Rings, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon... It can bring forth their Z-Power. We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the Sparkling Stones, Although until you collect more Z-Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your Poké 's time for you three to get out there and start your island challenge!"

"Thanks, I guess alright boys let's get moving we got to clear our trials!" Eddy stated as the eds started to leave.

The eds were going down route one following the directions of the rotom dex until…

"Hey!" A voice called out to the eds, it was a young boy probably the same age as Sarah and jimmy back at the cul de sac. "Our eyes met, so that means we have to battle!" He told the group.

"Sorry kiddo, but we don't have the time we've got to start our island challenge." Eddy told him

"Zzzt allow me to intervene short ed," the rotom dex told eddy "but when 2 trainers meet they must battle or one gives up halve of their money, but if you win you get money from them" he explained and as soon as eddy hear get and money he was interested.

"Alright shorty let's do this, litten your up!" He said as he sent out litten

"Rattata time for a battle!" The boy said as he threw out his Pokémon it was a small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth It had dark gray fur and grayish-purple ear insides. There were two tufts of fur on each ear and near the tip of its tail. Its shorter, thicker tufts of fur as whiskers . The line where its cream underbelly meets its gray fur was ragged.

The rotom dex analyzed the new Pokémon "Rattata the Mouse Pokémon, With its incisors, it gnaws through doors and infiltrates people's homes. Then, with a twitch of its whiskers, it steals whatever food it finds."

"Litten use ember!" Eddy told his cat as it charged up a fire ball and launched it at the small rat

"Rattata use tackle!" The boy asked as the rat started to charge towards litten as was still charging its fire ball, which litten fired and instantly knocked out rattata.

"Not bad, cat we showed that we can kick some tail!" Eddy cheered and the kid walked up to him and gave eddy his winnings which he greedily obtained.

"(Wow a big deal over some small money my trainers desperate.)" litten muttered before he was returned and the eds went back on the trail occasionally battling Pokémon and trainers until they got to a city.

"Zzzt welcome to Hau'oli City! Should we take a break and find some new Pokémon?" The rotom dex asked them

"Nah I think litten needs some rest, were going to the Pokémon center." Eddy said to the machine as he started to walk towards the building.

"I'm afraid, I can't join you in capturing right now I should be going to get more supplies" Double d answered as he went to a shopping center.

"Zzzt looks like it's you and me big guy." The dex told ed "why don't we try in that tall grass over there."

"Ok, all knowing monster device!" Ed said as he recklessly jumped over the fence to search for his second party member after a few minutes he found it, it was a slimy, amorphous blob-like Pokémon it was green with a line of yellow sludge along its lower lip. It also had two "teeth" in its upper jaw; it had two large eyes with beady pupils, and a gaping mouth with a grey tongue. While it lacks any visible legs, it had two arms with three digits on each hand.

"(Ah, another foe to spread my toxins to)" it gurgled

The rotom dex analyzed the new Pokémon " _Grimer the Sludge Pokémon, The crystals on Grimer's body are lumps of toxins. If one falls off, lethal poisons leak out_ "

Ed took out popplios pokeball and sent her out

"(Oh, what reeks?)" she said as she plugged her nose.

"Seal warrior, use your disarming voice to weaken the sludge monster!" Ed shouted.

Popplio used disarming voice and weakened grimer enough to make it ready for capture, he threw the pokeball and captured the sludge monster.

"Hoorah I've caught a sludge monster!" He shouted to the heavens "time to show you to eddy and double d!" He said as he ran to the nearest Pokémon center.

 **Meanwhile out at sea**

A boat with 3 passengers was approaching the island the first 2 were asleep but the third was smirking, "ready or not dorks here I come!"

* * *

 **Party Data**

 **Eddy**

 **-** Litten (Male)

Lv:8

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, lick, and Growl

 **Double D**

 **-** Rowlet (Male)

Lv:7

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, peck, and growl

 **-** Pichu (Male)

Lv:6

Ability: Static

Moves: Charm, Thunder shock, tailwhip.

 **Ed**

 **-** Popplio (female)

Lv:9

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, Disarming voice, and Growl

 **-** Grimer (male)

lv:7

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: pound _,_ poison gas, mud slap, and harden

* * *

 **Well ed got his second Pokémon and the eds are starting their island trials please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edventures in alola chapter 4: Eddy finally gets a Pokémon!**

Eddy and edd were currently in The Pokémon center currently waiting for ed to return so they could get moving onto route 2 and eddy being the impatient one was getting bored.

"Where is monobrow? We have to get going!" He shouted to double d.

"Well eddy, last I've heard of him and The rotom dex he went to capture his second Pokémon." Double D explained "By the way eddy you still haven't caught your first Pokémon yet,"

Eddy thought about it and responded "Well, its because I haven't found anything that I want really, I mean those grubs, birds and Yungoos aren't for me really, but I promise you I will catch something before we reach our first trial alright, just get off my case!"

Just then the sound of the center doors opened with ed dashing into the center with his two Pokémon after healing them he went to his two friends.

"Double D, eddy! look what monster I had join my league," He sent out his newest addition to his team grimer. "Meet the slime monster from zeon 7!"

Double d due to being a neat and tidy person wasn't on board with ed having such an appalling Pokémon, but this was ed, so he let him have his fun.

"(Do you need me to spread my toxins to these newcomers, master?)" He gurgled towards the two other eds.

"Slime monster go back to your rest container to prepare for future battles!" Ed said as he returned his grimer.

"Whatever ed that's nice I guess," Eddy murmured he then turned to the rotom dex "So Double D number 2, where do we go now?"

The rotom dex wasn't amused by the nickname eddy gave him, but decided to answer "We should be heading up route 2, but if you would like can make a stop at the nearby cemetery to catch one more Pokémon if you'd like."

Eddy's face brightened this is his chance to catch one Pokémon "Alright boys let's go to that cemetery!" As the four of them ran out of the Pokémon center.

 **Meanwhile back in iki town**

Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf arrived in iki town and were currently talking to professor kuiki about obtaining their starters "Well you three are taking the island challenge cause another trio just went to take on their first island trial!" Professor kuiki laughed and as soon as Kevin heard those words he knew that the dorks were nearby.

"So when do we get our Pokémon professor?" Nazz asked him.

"Yes, Rolf is ready to carry to burden of raising the monsters of the norm." Rolf replied

"Well I guess you are ready then come on out you three!" He said as he tossed out three Pokémon which were different than the Pokémon the eds received,

The first Pokémon was a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside while its general body shape was eyes were closed and it had a long, thin snout. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but it had a single claw on each hind foot.

"(Uh, am I-I going with one of you?)" It said timidly.

Rolf held his pokedex up to the small Pokémon and got its description.

"Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokémon It is timid and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protect"

"Rolf shall take responsibility for the small mouse Pokémon." He said as he picked up Cyndaquil.

The second Pokémon was a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It had a large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It had four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head.

"(I'm ready for an adventure!)" it happily said

Nazz got her pokedex and analyzed the grass type.

"Chikorita the Leaf Pokémon, A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up sun rays."

"Aww, your so cute!" Nazz said she snuggled with her.

The final Pokémon resembled a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back was larger with additional are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest was a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. It had five sharp claws and three toes.

"(Where's something to fight, I'm ready!)" it said biting the air.

Kevin analyzed the hasty Pokémon.

"Totodile the Big Jaw Pokémon, it is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves."

"Those dorks won't know what hit them." Kevin grinned as he picked up Totodile.

"Well now that you three have your starters I have to give you these because hala is currently at the Pokémon league." He gave each of them their own z rings. "Speaking of, I'd better go back to the league, to uh check up on the champions, see ya when you get back from my first trial!" Kuiki said as he gave them a town map and supplies as he ran off.

"Well, should we get started on going to our first trial guys?" Nazz told her partners.

"Alright Nazz, let's get going to wherever we have to go." Kevin said as he picked up his bag and started to head out of town.

 **Back with the Eds**

The eds were currently going out of town it was a clear moonlit night and they fought trainers and other Pokémon not anything that eddy wanted, until,

"Zzzt this is Hau'oli Cemetery, the resting place for Pokémon and people on this island!" The rotom dex said nervously.

"Alright, Double D number 2 lets see if I catch can catch something unique." Eddy said as he started the walk into the cemetery.

After a few minutes of walking eddy found the Pokémon he was looking for it was a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacked eyes, it had pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, It had purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

"Now this something I've been waiting for! Hey rotom analyze that thing for me!" Eddy asked the dex who did as eddy told and analyzed the new Pokémon.

"Zubat the Bat Pokémon Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from it mouth."

"(Oh, boy another trainer, when's he's gonna run away.)" Zubat recollected on the countless trainers that ran from him.

"Litten, time for our first capture!" Eddy said as he sent out litten.

"(It's time for a capture? Man never thought I'd see the day.)" Litten said

"Use your lick attack!" Eddy directed with litten looking disgusted.

"(Ugh, I'm not gonna enjoy this,)" litten pounced on zubat and stuck out his tongue "(sorry about this bud,)" he said as he licked zubat's face soon A shadow appeared on zubat's face, frightening litten and releasing him from zubats body.

"Hey what was that move?" Eddy asked the rotom dex

The dex responded with "Astonish a ghost type move, The user attacks the target while shouting in a startling fashion. This may also make the target flinch."

"Huh, well then litten use ember and weaken it to not much!" Eddy got a Pokéball out.

Litten fired its fireball and made a direct hit on zubat and eddy tossed his pokeball and entrapping zubat inside and after 3 shakes the ball clicked.

"Yeah we did it Litten! We caught our first Pokémon!" Eddy said excitedly.

"(You know what? That was fun.)" litten said finally smiling.

"Congratulations eddy you caught your first Pokémon!" Double D patted him on the back until ed approached the group and showed them a Pokéball

"Look at the new monster I got guys!" Ed said gleefully as he opened up the Pokeball and nothing appeared.

"Are you sure you caught anything ed?" Double d said as he eddy and the rotom looked into the empty Pokéball seeing nothing until…

"(BOO!)" a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon emerged from the Pokeball scaring the three who were looking into her pokeball.

"Using my slime monster I have captured the ghost princess of the island cemetery!" Ed said as he returned the ghost.

"Uh, rotom dex can you please analyze the specter that appeared before us?" Double D said as he recoiled from the shock

"Zzzt sure," it said as it got out from behind eddy "Misdreavus the Screech Pokémon It likes playing mischievous tricks, such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night."

"Yeah, It means it alright." Eddy muttered as he picked up zubats pokeball and said "but at least I got zubat."

The three eds walked out of the cemetery and followed the rotom dex until they got to a man that was waiting near a fence and double D recognized him "Excuse me sir are you the trail captain we were looking for?"

The man turned to the Eds and noticed their question " Greetings! Captain Ilima here,and Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the island kahuna. Note that the Pokémon living within Verdant Cavern are quite fierce. I wouldn't venture in unless you've prepared some Potions and so forth. Through attempting the trials during the island challenge, one can exceed his or her own limits. ...That is what the Alolan people believe." He told the eds as they were about to walk into the cave.

"Mr. llima, we have our potions and supplies ready for our trial." Double D told the man

"Once you enter Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. Are you prepared for the trial?" He warned.

"Heck yeah we are!" Eddy told the man.

"Ready for action captain eddy!" Ed saluted with his tongue hanging out.

"Yes, we are really ready captain llima." Double D affirmed

"I guess there's no stopping you guys, then follow me!" He said as he led the eds into their first trial."

* * *

 **Eddy**

 **-** Litten (Male)

Lv:9

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, lick, and Growl

 **-** Zubat (Male)

Lv:8

Ability: Inner focus

Moves:absorb, astonish, and supersonic

 **Double D**

 **-** Rowlet (Male)

Lv:9

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, peck, and growl

 **-** Pichu (Male)

Lv:8

Ability: Static

Moves: Charm, Thunder shock, tailwhip.

 **Ed**

 **-** Popplio (female)

Lv:11

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, Disarming voice, and Growl

 **-** Grimer (male)

lv:8

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: pound _,_ poison gas, mud slap, and harden

 **-** Misdreavus (female)

Lv:8

Ability:levitate

Moves: psywave, growl, and spite

 **Kevin**

 **-** Totodile (male)

Lv:5

Ability: Torrent

Moves:scratch, leer.

 **Nazz**

 **-** Chikorita (female)

Lv:5

Abilty: Overgrow

Moves:Tackle, growl

 **Rolf**

 **-** Cyndaquil (male)

Lv:5

Abilty: Blaze

Moves: Tackle, leer

* * *

 **Well eddy got his first Pokémon and Kevin Nazz and Rolf got their starters, now you might be wondering why the jotho starters? Because you can get them in the game using island scan. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edventures in alola chapter 5 the first trial!**

The eds, rotom dex, and lliam walked into a large cavern as soon as the eds stepped in the cave he turned to them and stared to explain what the trial was about, "Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern! I am your captain, Ilima. Allow me to explain the basics of my trial. What you should attempt to do is..." he said as he motioned toward three holes "Defeat three of the Pokémon that lurk here in their dens!" The pointed to the exit of the cave "Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave... and collect the Z-Crystal there! You'll need to be completely in sync with your Pokémon to succeed." he then remembered something important "Oh dear! And there's one more thing I forgot to mention, Many strong Pokémon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a Totem Pokémon, also resides here! It will be the greatest obstacle you face as you attempt to clear my trial By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch Pokémon in Verdant Cavern. This is but one of the seven trials you will face during your island challenge. And it begins now! The trial of Captain Ilima!" He said as the eds wandered deeper into the cavern.

"Zzt we should do what captain Llima says and check those burrows." The Pokémon infused pokedex explained.

The eds walked over to the first hole and eddy put his hand inside until he felt something, he pulled his hand out and it was revealed to be… a rattata.

"What the? Another rat, well then zubat its your turn in the spotlight!" He said as he sent out the small bat Pokémon

"(Well this is my first battle with a trainer better make it count so he doesn't release me.)" zubat muttered

The rattata started to charge at zubat and Eddy took notice. "Use astonish to make it flinch!"

Zubat used his scary technique on rattata causing it to flinch giving zubat and eddy the advantage.

"Now use absorb while he's down!" Eddy told his partner who then held out its wings and fired two red beams from them at the small mouse, its body glowed red and zubat drained its energy causing it to faint

"(Huh, not that bad tasting.)" zubat said as it licked its two teeth.

"Nice job zubat take a rest for now." Eddy commented as he returned the bat Pokémon.

"One rat down, two to go!" Eddy said he turned to his friends "You're up double D!"

They went to the next hole where this time double d put his hand in and felt something else it was… another rattata.

"Geez, is this cave full of these rats?" Eddy complained

"This is the secret evil lair of the rat king and these are his minions!" Ed referenced one of his comic books.

"Pichu I request your assistance!" Double D sent out Pichu you looked like he was ready for battle.

"(Ready when you are Double D!)" it said going into a fighting position.

"Use thunder shock!" Double d directed and shocked the rat who was starting starting a tackle and landed it.

But as soon as rattata hit Pichu yellow static electricity appeared around it and paralyzing it.

"Double D's rat has paralyzed the rat minion!" Ed said excitedly

"Wait how did that happen?" eddy asked the rotom dex who responded with "Pichu has the ability static so it's body's charged with static electricity, so contact with it may cause paralysis" It explained as Pichu used a tackle knocking out the rattata.

"Impressive use of your ability Pichu, return!" Double D said as he returned Pichu.

"(Ready to be of service sir!)" Pichu said as it was returned.

"Alright lumpy, your turn" eddy told the tall ed who went to the last hole and reached inside to find... "Well geez, is it gonna be another rat?" Eddy commented. But it wasn't actually a rattata, it was a large rodent Pokémon that somewhat resembled a rattata but was larger and had chubby cheeks.

The rotom dex analyzed the new opponent. "Raticate the evolution of rattata It forms a group of Rattata, which it assumes command of. Each group has its own territory, and disputes over food happen often." It explained.

"Go my ghost princess of the night!" Ed said he tossed out Misdreavus.

"(BOO! Did I scare you?)" she taunted but the Raticate growled in response.

"(Not much of a talker I get it.)" she said

"Ghost princess use your psycho wave!" Ed commanded as Misdreavus fires a beam of multicolored energy from her mouth and… didn't do anything.

"The elite rat soldier is immune to our psychic powers!" Ed worried as the rotom dex explained "Raticate is a dark type and dark types are immune to psychic type moves like psybeam." Then something clicked in eds head.

"Ghost princess return!" He returned misdreavus and tossed out another pokeball to reveal grimer "(Ah, a new foe to spread my toxins to)." It gargled

"Use your muddy slap of doom!" Ed commanded as grimer gave a muddy slap to raticate which almost knocked it out.

"Now pound the rat soldier into the ground!" Ed directed as grimer slammed it's hand down on raticate causing it to faint.

"Return to your capsule of rest slime monster!" Ed said as returned his glob.

With the three rats defeated the eds went out the cave and saw a pedestal.

"Alright boys let's get our first-" eddy said but as he took his first step a much larger raticate appeared and let out a loud growl.

"Looks we have some competition for the z crystal! Come on out litten!" Eddy said as he sent out litten

"Rowlet we need your help in this battle!" Edd sent out Rowlet

"Seal warrior! It's time to fight the rat king!" Ed sent out popplio.

"(You ready for this guys?)" litten said excitedly

"(When our trainers are.)" Rowlet said happily

"(This will be a great time!)" popplio said gleefully

"Litten, use ember!" Eddy commanded

"Rowlet use leafage!" Edd directed

"Seal warrior use your water gun!" Ed pointed at the large rat

All three attacks collided and hit raticate square in the face, but it didn't knock it out! And the raticate took a bite out of popplio then litten used ember on it and

caused the giant rat to tackle him while Rowlet pecked him. The three Pokémon then used their elemental attacks one more time and finally knocked it out.

The three eds returned their Pokémon and each grabbed a z crystal, they completed their first trial!

* * *

 **Party Data**

 **Eddy**

 **-** Litten (Male)

Lv:10

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, lick, and Growl

 **-** Zubat (Male)

Lv:9

Ability: Inner focus

Moves:absorb, astonish, and supersonic

 **Double D**

 **-** Rowlet (Male)

Lv:10

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, peck, and growl

 **-** Pichu (Male)

Lv:9

Ability: Static

Moves: Charm, Thunder shock, tailwhip.

 **Ed**

 **-** Popplio (female)

Lv:12

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, Disarming voice, and Growl

 **-** Grimer (male)

lv:9

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: pound _,_ poison gas, mud slap, and harden

 **-** Misdreavus (female)

Lv:8

Ability:levitate

Moves: psywave, growl, and spite

 **Kevin**

 **-** Totodile (male)

Lv:5

Ability: Torrent

Moves:scratch, leer.

 **Nazz**

 **-** Chikorita (female)

Lv:5

Abilty: Overgrow

Moves:Tackle, growl

 **Rolf**

 **-** Cyndaquil (male)

Lv:5

Abilty: Blaze

Moves: Tackle, leer

* * *

 **And thats the first trail done, next chapter double d will get another Pokemon and will focus more on the cul de sac kids. please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edventures in alola chapter 6: Through the meadows**

The eds just finished their first tail and walked out of Verdant Cavern where llima was waiting outside who congratulated them on completing their first trail "What incredible Trainers you three are, For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokémon that I had trained up to such a powerful state... I don't know what I can say!"

"Eh, we are just that good." Eddy gloated

Llima then pointed to the crystals in their hands "What you have just received is the Normal Z-Crystal! It is known as Normalium Z! Now if you let a Pokémon that can use a Normal-type move hold that…" he then posed his arms making the shape of a 'z'. "and strike an elegant pose like this one... then you will be able to strengthen a Normal-type move by unleashing Z-Power!"

"Hey litten, I got something for ya!" Eddy said as he sent out litten.

"Pichu I'm requesting an upgrade for you." Edd said as he sent out Pichu

"Slime man, come on out!" Ed sent out grimer

"(What is it? I was taking a cat nap after that battle.)" litten said yawning .

"(What do you want Double D?)" Pichu said with curiosity.

"(Ah master, what is your request?)" Grimer asked the tall ed.

Eddy then put the normalium z on litten "There, now your scratch is stronger!"

"(Huh, more strength? I like it.)" Litten grinned

Edd put his normalium z on Pichu "Your tackle should be stronger!"

"(Updating my capabilities, Nice!)" Pichu gladly accepted the offer.

Ed gave the normalium z to grimer, who promptly ate it!"Your pound attack is now upgraded slime monster!"

"(Delicious, and my power is stronger, thank you master!)" grimer gurgled

The eds returned their Pokémon and turned to llima who told them. "If we're done here, I have something interesting I'd like to show you. Come with me to Route 3."

The eds shrugged and followed him down the path. Soon however eddy wandered away from the group and went into the tall grass and double d noticed

"Eddy, aren't you coming with us to route 3?" Edd questioned his friends action.

"Relax double d I'm just gonna try to capture a new Pokémon, I'll be with you in a sec." Eddy told his capped friend.

After a few minutes of walking eddy, found a Pokémon he wanted. It was a primate Pokémon, similar to a New World monkey. It was bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. Its nose was similar to a pig's snout, and it has red eyes and triangular ears with brown insides.

"(Another challenger to my realm! Come at me!)" it challenged eddy

"Hey double number 2 analyze that monkey!" Eddy said as the rotom dex analyzed the foe.

"Mankey the Pig Monkey Pokémon, It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason." It explained

"Alright then, Litten let's try out that new move you got!" Eddy as he sent out Litten.

"(Well this is the strangest foe we faced so far.)" litten questioned.

"(Alright kitty let's play!)" mankey said as he cracked his knuckles.

Mankey's hand glowed white and it struck Litten with the side of its open hand.

"(Ugh, that stung.)" litten cringed in pain.

"(Ha! Are you going to lose! Another challenger goes down to me!)" mankey gloated!

"Alright litten let's try out that new z move!" Eddy pressed the z ring and did the movements like llima did and the normalium on it litten glowed causing it's

aura to flare then litten started to charge quickly right toward mankey and he rammed right into mankey.

Afterwards mankey fell to his knees weakened by the attack.

"(Not bad, for a beginner.)" he muttered.

Eddy tossed his pokeball and captured mankey.

"Nice, we got some power on our team!" Eddy held the Pokéball happily he returned litten and walked to his group.

 **Back to the cul de sac kids**

Meanwhile Kevin, Nazz and Rolf were currently approaching route 2 batting the same trainers and Pokémon the eds fought the night before and rolf wasn't keen on fighting rattata over and over especially after encountering another one

"Why must these vermin attack the son of a shepherd and his comrades, small mouse one, we must put an end of this" he said throwing out cyndaquil.

"(Ey, you're the one interrupting my meal a big palooka!)" The rat had a New York accent in his voice.

"(Oh, I'm very sorry for interrupting your meal sir)" Cyndaquil said with his timid voice

"Cyndaquil use your tackle!" Rolf told his traveling companion as it ran into the small rat and damaged it, which the rat countered with a small bite cyndaquil tackled one more time and rolf threw his pokeball capturing the small rat.

"Now that we caught the small virman they won't bother our traveling companions for much longer!" Rolf said putting his pokeball back in his pocket.

"Lets keep going rolf those dorks won't have much time left." kevin grinned evilly.

"Actually Kev, why don't we take a break I am getting hungry" Nazz asked her capped friend in which Kevin decided to comply and the group set up a small picnic area where they released their Pokémon with the 2 Pokémon Nazz and Kevin just caught.

Nazz caught a small Pokémon that is shaped like an egg. It had a soft, smooth, light pink body. On top of its head was curly outgrowth that resembled a ponytail, with a dark pink band around the is a pouch around the lower half of its body, which resembles a diaper. The pouch is red with a white stripe around the top.

Kevin caught a small, insectoid Pokémon. It had a white body with three nubs on either side resembling simple legs. There are two yellow spots on its side. Its head is dominated by two large, yellow mandibles with reddish-orange tips.

When Rolf's rattata got out of his pokeball he looked like he was panicking.

"(Oh man, I screwed up big time, deh boss is gonna kill me!)" it said scared

"(why would that be your problem, you're with a trainer?)" Nazz's Chikorita asked

"(Deh boss hates Pokémon with trainers, and since I'm with a trainer he's gonna kill me)" the small rat said.

"(Hey if your boss finds us we're gonna defend ya)" cyndaquil told his partner who felt reassured

The small group then returned to eat before heading back out.

 **Back with the eds**

Llima led the eds to a small cave when the three emerged they were in a beautiful meadow full of flowers

Eds allergies started to act up so captain llima asked him to leave and since eddy didn't care for this area he left as well leaving just double d.

Soon captain llima found out that another group of trial goers was about to approach so he left as well.

Double d wandered around the fields for a bit and eventually found something a tiny Pokémon with comparatively large wings. It had a pale yellow body with a white face and tail. It had large eyes with spots resembling pixels in them, a long brown nose, and two tiny transparent tufts on its head resembling antennae.

"Intriguing, an insectoid Pokémon, maybe I should capture it for research, rotom dex can you analyze this insect?" The capped ed asked his rotom dex that showed him the information "Cutiefly the Bee Fly Pokémon, It feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers. Because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom." The thought of a creature sensing auras sounded impressive to double d so he sent out Rowlet.

"Rowlet we need to capture this Pokémon, so go a bit easy on your attacks." Double d told his Pokémon

"(Ohwowyouregonnacatchmethatsreallygreat!)" the small bug asked in a fast voice.

"(Well this is going to be interesting let's see if your plan actually works.)" Double d told the small owl to use his newly learned peck attack causing rowlet's beak glowed white and extended and then pecked Cutiefly doing serious damage to it.

"(Owthatreallyhurtbutnowtohealmyself!)" Cutiefly then used her absorb attack on Rowlet healing her self but not doing much damage.

Double D then had his Rowlet use his leafage attack and lowered cutieflys health to red and threw the pokeball capturing it he then returned Rowlet and went back to his friends who were waiting outside.

"So now what sockhead? We've done all the trials on this island." Eddy asked his smart friend waiting for an answer

"We should report to professor back in iki town he should give us our directions" double d said as the three started to leave.

* * *

 **Party Data**

 **Eddy**

 **-** Litten (Male)

Lv:11

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, lick, and Growl

 **-** Zubat (Male)

Lv:10

Ability: Inner focus

Moves:absorb, astonish, bite and supersonic

 **-** Mankey

Lv:10

Ability:Vital Spirit

Moves:Low Kick,Fury swipes, Leer, Karate chop

 **Double D**

 **-** Rowlet (Male)

Lv:11

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, peck, and astonish

 **-** Pichu (Male)

Lv:10

Ability: Static

Moves: Charm, Thunder shock, tailwhip.

 **-** Cutiefly (Female)

lv:10

Ability: Shield dust

Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore, Fairy wind, Struggle Bug

 **Ed**

 **-** Popplio (female)

Lv:12

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, Disarming voice, and Growl

 **-** Grimer (male)

lv:10

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: pound _,_ poison gas, mud slap, and harden

 **-** Misdreavus (female)

Lv:10

Ability:levitate

Moves: psywave, growl, and spite

 **Kevin**

 **-** Totodile (male)

Lv:7

Ability: Torrent

Moves:scratch, leer. watergun

 **-** Grubbin (male)

Lv:6

Abitity:Swarm

Moves:Vice grip, String Shot

 **Nazz**

 **-** Chikorita (female)

Lv:7

Abilty: Overgrow

Moves:Tackle, growl Razor Leaf

 **-** Happiny (Female)

Lv:6

Abilty: Natural Cure

Moves:Charm, Pound, Copycat

 **Rolf**

 **-** Cyndaquil (male)

Lv:7

Abilty: Blaze

Moves: Tackle, leer,Smoke Screen

 **-** Rattata (Male)

Lv:6

Abilty: Hustle

Moves: Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail whip


	7. Chapter 7

**Edventures in alola chapter 7 the Kahuna battle!**

The eds were currently taking a rest near iki town to eat and rest up, they sent out their Pokémon as well.

"(Well this group is getting bigger by the chapter)" rowlet observed the other Pokémon that were eating with them.

"(Yeah I remember when it was just the four of us)" pichu remembered while taking a bite of his food.

"(You know at the beginning I didn't think this whole thing could work with my trainer, but now things have changed.)" litten said while looking at eddy.

"(Man it's so nice to be with a trainer that uses me instead of runs away from me.)" Zubat commented while resting on a branch.

"(With our journey just starting it's possible that we could get more members and our sparring matches will be more entertaining.)" mankey said while practicing his dogging with grimer.

"(Our masters must be pleased with our results in battle they care for us very much.)" grimer said preparing a muddy slap towards manky.

"(I can't wait to find more people to scare!)" misdreavus said while practicing a scary face.

"(Our journey is gonna get better and better!)" Popplio was eating her food and thinking about the new friends she could meet.

"(Ohboynewfrienedsweregonnahavefuntogether!)" cutiefly buzzed around the small group occasionally landing on a head.

The eds then finished eating and returned their Pokémon and started walking back to iki town

"So what's the plan when we get back to iki town sockhead?" Eddy said as he walked down the path with double d reading the trainer's guide and ed skipping around the group

"Well I think we should see the professor because," double d pulled the rotom dex and activated its map feature which he showed the other 2 eds "We have explored most of melamine islands showing that we are near where our journey began and if I recall we have to complete our grand trial by defeating the kahuna hala."

"Alright boys let's go beat the kahuna!" Eddy said as he went down the hill towards iki town.

When the eds arrived into the town they saw the professor and hala standing in the center who took notice of the eds arrival.

"Well nice to see you three here, did you complete you first trial?" The professor asked the eds

"We have defeated the rat king and his minions, and our monsters have upgraded!" Ed said leaving the professor and hala shocked.

"What ed means is that we've completed our first trial and we got normalium z" double d showed the two the z crystal.

"Excellent job, now who's willing to challenge me!" Hala told the eds causing eddy to step up.

"Let's do this kahuna you and me right now!" Eddy told the kahuna

The two got on stage and prepared their pokeballs as the professor stepped in the middle "The battle between kahuna hala and eddy shall begin!"

"Mankey go!" Hala said as he sent out his mankey

"Alright zubat let's do this!" Eddy sent out zubat.

"(Here's our big battle let's do this!)" zubat said

"(Let's see if you are worthy of taking the island challenge.)" The mankey taunted.

"Use karate chop!" Hala ordered as mankey struck zubat not doing much damage.

"Use your new wing attack!" Eddy told Zubat as he flew up to mankey and slashed him with his wings doing hard damage.

"Now use focus energy!" Hala's mankey then started to mediate and double d took notice "It appears that mankey is raising its attack at the expense of its turn, intriguing."

"Wing attack again!" Zubat repeated the same action again and knocked out mankey.

"You shouldn't have wasted your turn! We have the advantage!" Eddy gloated

"Were just getting started Makuhita, your up!" Hala then sent out a a bipedal Pokémon with a bulky build

"(Ready for round 2?)" it was ready the rotom dex then analyzed the new Pokémon _"Makuhita the burly Pokémon, Makuhita never gives up, always getting back on its feet no matter how many times it's knocked over. Each time rising to its feet builds up energy in its body."_

"Sand attack!" Makuhita then threw sand in zubats face lowering its accuracy.

"Use wing attack!" Zubat attacked again successfully hitting Makuhita giving eddy the opportunity to attack again "Use wing attack again!" But before he could make contact hala said one thing.

"Fake out!" Makuhita hands glowed orange as it clapped them together. a large shockwave of air came out of them, stopping zubats attack and knocking him out.

Eddy then returned zubat got out another Pokeball "Alright then mankey your up!"

"(Lets defeat this challenger.)" He said ready to attack

"Use karate chop!" Mankey then used karate chop on Makuhita causing it to faint

"Here's my secret weapon crabrawler! Lets finish this!" Hala sent out a crustacean Pokémon resembling a crab however its claws resembled boxing gloves.

The rotom dex then analyzed the new Pokémon " _Crabrawler the boxing Pokémon it punches so much, its pincers often come off from overuse, but they grow back quickly. What little meat they contain is rich and delicious."_

"Whatever it is it's going down!" Eddy said "karate chop, again!" Mankey struck the crustacean.

"Power up punch!" Hala told his Pokémon who's pincer got surrounded in a golden aura and it punched mankey with it.

After the punch Eddy told Mankey to karate chop again afterwards hala held up his z ring and started to punch the air causing crabrawlers aura to flair which the eds noticed "Halas preparing to use a z move!" Double d noted.

Then crabrawler started to rapidly punch mankey ending with a sucker punch which knocked out mankey causing eddy to send out litten.

"(I guess I'm the last resort huh?)" litten chucked

Eddy then used his z ring and the same power that he used on mankey causing litten to go in a charge and after impact with crabrawler caused it to be knocked out!

"Hala is out of usable Pokémon, the winner is Eddy from peach creek!" The professor proclaimed as eddy sent out his weakened zubat and mankey and actually hugged them "We did it guys were one step closer to the to becoming champion!" He turned to double d and ed "Hey aren't you two going up to fight hala?"

Ed went up and challenged hala next using grimer defeating mankey and Makuhita but lost to crabrawler he then used popplio to defeat it.

Finally double d used Rowlet's peck to defeat mankey, then he swapped out to cutiefly to take care of Makuhita, but lost to crabrawler he then used Pichus normalium z move to finish him off.

The eds then were given the fightingium z which eddy gave to his mankey and were led out of the town and were given 3 green devices and 3 silver pokeballs.

"Say professor what's with these things?" Eddy said looking over the device and balls

"Let me explain some of the gear I gave you... Your Ride Pager is a tool that lets you summon a Ride Pokémon. According to the instructions, you need only to turn on your Ride Pager and insert the Pokékey inside." Hala explained

The eds followed the instructions turned their devices on and putting their pokekeys inside soon from the pokekeys were three bull like Pokémon with saddles on them.

"Have a little romp around Alola with Tauros here. I'm sure you'll be charmed by him! When you use your Ride Pager, Ride Pokémon will kindly come running to help you wherever you may be!" Hala explained to the boys who were wearing their ride equipment.

"So where should we go now that our first island is completed?" Double d asked the kahuna and professor.

"Go to the docks and show them your challenge medals they'll take you to the next island!" The professor told them as they were getting on their way.

The ride to the docks was exhilarating eddy and double d were screaming while ed was laughing once the reached the docks they returned the tauros and while they were waiting they saw a man in a booth announcing something "Attenion all island challengers, stop by the egg shop to get a free egg from another region!"

As soon as eddy heard free he rushed over to the booth with the other eds fallowing behind "Were doing the island challenge, so where's our free eggs?"

"Do you have some identification?" The man asked the eds in which ed reached into his smelly jacket and pulled out his challenge medal "My Medal of Honor egg man!"

Double D and eddy showed them their medals and soon the man gave each of them an egg in a incubator,

Ed got an egg that was mostly orange with a small flame on it, Double D got one that had a green top and a white bottom with a red spot on the top, and finally eddy got a purple egg with dark purple spots.

"Just remember that when these eggs hatch you'll have a new member on your team." The man told them

"Thank you egg provider!" Ed said

"Yes thank you, but we should hurry because our boat is arriving soon!" Double D said the eds then thanked the man and started to board the boat to their next island adventure!

* * *

 **Party Data**

 **Eddy**

 **-** Litten (Male)

Lv:14

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, lick, and Growl

 **-** Zubat (Male)

Lv:13

Ability: Inner focus

Moves:absorb, wing attack, bite and supersonic

 **-** Mankey

Lv:12

Ability:Vital Spirit

Moves:Low Kick,Fury swipes, Leer, Karate chop

 **Double D**

 **-** Rowlet (Male)

Lv:13

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, peck, and astonish

 **-** Pichu (Male)

Lv:12

Ability: Static

Moves: Charm, Thunder shock, tailwhip.

 **-** Cutiefly (Female)

lv:11

Ability: Shield dust

Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore, Fairy wind, Struggle Bug

 **Ed**

 **-** Popplio (female)

Lv:13

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, Disarming voice, and Growl

 **-** Grimer (male)

lv:12

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: pound _,_ poison gas, mud slap, and harden

 **-** Misdreavus (female)

Lv:11

Ability:levitate

Moves: psywave, growl, and spite

 **Kevin**

 **-** Totodile (male)

Lv:8

Ability: Torrent

Moves:scratch, leer. watergun

 **-** Grubbin (male)

Lv:8

Abitity:Swarm

Moves:Vice grip, String Shot

 **Nazz**

 **-** Chikorita (female)

Lv:8

Abilty: Overgrow

Moves:Tackle, growl Razor Leaf

 **-** Happiny (Female)

Lv:7

Abilty: Natural Cure

Moves:Charm, Pound, Copycat

 **Rolf**

 **-** Cyndaquil (male)

Lv:8

Abilty: Blaze

Moves: Tackle, leer,Smoke Screen

 **-** Rattata (Male)

Lv:7

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail whip


	8. Chapter 8

**Edventures in alola Chapter 8 Hightailing out to Sea**

The Eds were currently on the boat traveling to the next island. Eddy was sitting, lounging around, bored while Ed was fast asleep in a chair, a feather from an overseas Wingull fluttering in and out of his mouth. Double D was examining the eggs they got with the Rotom Dex, although the Rotom Dex itself wasn't able to discern THAT far into depth with what they were.

"Zzzt! There's nothing on these Pokémon in my database! These must be new species!" The Rotom dex was starting to panic, it was supposed to have all the answers but this time it didn't!

"Calm down rotom dex, there has to be someone that knows the identities of the eggs, at least before they hatch and the man that gave them to us did say they were from another region." Double D put his hand on the devices back trying to reassure it.

Their Pokémon on the other hand, were pretty much taking a break. The the only ones out were the Eds' Starters; Popplio was asleep on Ed's lap, Rowlet was perched on Double D's shoulder examining the eggs, while Litten was sitting next to eddy and was like his master, bored out of his mind.

Eddy then decided to do something about it and look for something to do, "Hey, sockhead, where should I go? I'm starving!" He asked Edd

"There should be a map of the ship somewhere, Eddy. Perhaps you can occupy yourself by following that for once." Edd said as he turned back his attention on the eggs.

Disregarding the offense, Eddy left the cabin and went to look for any map on the ship. It took a while, but after five minutes of walking and dragging his own heels, he found it. He was surprised, as all he had to do was just turn left and go down a few more doors before he could turn around.

However he felt a nudge on his leg. It was Litten, who was following him the entire time.

"Wait, what the-?!" He exasperated. "When did you get there?!"

"(I've been here the entire time. You sucked at direction so bad that I watched you go in circles three times over.)" Litten pointed out.

Eddy shrugged and allowed him to follow him since there was no way the Pokémon was going back to the room. Not that Litten was gonna go back anyway.

Eddy finally made it to the mess hall and saw the large amount of food. It was a buffet of various foods, but what really got his attention was the candy stand. As soon as he saw the sign saying "CANDY", something in him erupted like a volcano. He rushed over to the man running the counter and with pokedollars in hand, tongue hanging out and borderline salivating. He already knew what he was going to buy.

"Hey! Get me 3 Jawbreakers, on the double!" He slammed the money on the table, rubbing his hands together greedily. But the man (and litten for that matter) just looked at him strangely .

"Sorry, sir, but we don't sell jawbreakers in Alola." The man confessed.

Instantly, Eddy's mood died. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SELL JAWBREAKERS!" Eddy angrily slammed his hands on the counter startling the man.

"The only place they sell jawbreakers is some place known as Peach Creek. It's one the few places a factory can be managed." The man said while cowering behind a counter.

Eddy relented thankfully, calming down from his little spasm, but was still found disappointed. No jawbreakers? How's he going to spend his money now?

"I'm sorry sir but, If you want to try a true Alolan delicacy that's just as good as a jawbreaker, try a Malasada!" He then pulled out an egg-sized ball of yeast dough covered in sugar and showed it to Eddy "It's on the house." The man urged Eddy.

Eddy grabbed the small treat and took one bite and then ate the entire thing, he had jawbreakers only a handful of times and it was delicious treat, however this tasted like...heaven.

Eddy slammed the money on the counter again, the fire returning. "Gimme more of those things, NOW!" The man complied and gave him six more in a paper bag. Then Eddy excitedly grabbed the bag and ran out of the cafeteria with Litten in tow.

While he was walking back to his room, shoving another Malasada into his mouth, he saw that Litten looked very hungry. While he DID want to have more, he wasn't gonna go heartless on his Pokemon...at least, not right now. "You know what, here ya go.." He took one out of the bag and fed it to Litten who instantly perked up.

After a big bite of the sweet, the Fire-type's delights sparked. "(Wow! Better than those dumb canned brown things you fed me...)" He looked away sheepishly '(Even though that's alright as well.)' He considered.

Meanwhile, Edd and the Rotom Dex were still examining the eggs. It wasn't certain, but from the Rotom Dex's extensive knowledge of how to handle eggs from programs and what not, they have concluded that they should be hatching sometime soon on the next island.

Ed and Popplio were now awake, with Popplio "accidentally" trapping Rowlet in one of her water bubbles, much to the Grass and Flying-type's dismay.

"(Come on, isn't that fun?)" Popplio chuckled as Rowlet struggled inside the bubble.

"(It isn't! I might suffocate or drown in this infernal sphere!)" Rowlet panicked as he tried to pop the bubble, only to fail.

"Double D, look! My seal warrior has entrapped you owl mage!" Ed said laughing at the sight before him.

Double d turned around "Ed that is the most ridicul-GOOD LORD!" He then ran over to Rowlet and popped the bubble, catching him and wrapping him in a towel. "Ed you must be careful with your Popplio. Rowlet could've lost considerate amount of oxygen in there." He scolded Ed and Popplio, but there attention drew elsewhere.

The door then slammed open with Eddy and Litten with the bag of Malasada "GUYS YOU'VE TO TRY THIS TREAT I GOT WITH OUR MONEY!" He told his partners in crime.

Double D wasn't amused with Eddy's spending habit "Eddy, you mean to tell me that you spent your funds...on pastries?!" He yelled

"Oh, lighten up sockhead," Eddy disregarded as he shoved a Malasada into Double D's mouth "Enjoy yourself for once!"

Double D took a few bites of the meal that he was abruptly introduced to and started to calm down. He began to get a unique yet flavorable taste, one that melted in his mouth. He could've sworn his own legs were quaking.

"S-so...good..." He muttered.

"About time." Eddy said.

Double D tore a bit and gave it to Rowlet, who instantly took a bite. "Here, Rowlet. You should have a treat for your efforts."

Rowlet plucked at his share"(Thank you for this delicacy, the sugar and dough make an excellent combination.)" Rowlet mused while he chewed on his share.

"Eddy, Ed wants food for his tummy!" Ed begged like a dog with Popplio joining him

"(Please give some to me too, it looks so delicious!)" Popplio barked.

Eddy then shrugged and tossed them the food in which the duo promptly scarfed down quickly like wolves. He then looked towards Double D for supposed answers. "Hey, sockhead, when are we arriving at the next island?" Eddy asked as he chewed a Malasada as his Litten began to fall asleep right next to him, curled up in a small ball.

"Another 4 hours, why?"

Eddy then threw the wrapper into the trash "Good, wake me when we get there." Eddy then fell asleep as Ed and Popplio fought over the last Malasada like ravaged barking dogs, and Double D sighed at the sight.

 **Back on Melmeme island**

With the Eds out at sea to parts seemingly unknown, the cul-de-sac kids were able to complete their first trial. It was a lot of hustling and bustling, but they all managed in the end.

Currently walking down Route 3, they were recollecting on their trial, instead of fighting a Raticate like the eds, they fought a Gumshoos, the evolution of Yungoos. It went mainly based on strategy. Rolf's Cyndaquil used Smokescreen to lower its accuracy, giving Gumshoos are lower chance of landing successful blows. With it distracted, along with Yungoos accompanying it, Nazz used Chikorita's Razor Leaf to attack to deal as much critical hit damage as possible, and Kevin finished the job using his Totodile's Rage attack to knock them out, entitling them to the Normalium-Z.

A hardy laugh ran through the mountainous terrain, exhibiting from a certain jock. "Man, did you see that weasel's face when my croc lunged right at him? He didn't stand a chance!" Kevin gloated about his victory against the Totem Pokémon.

"Yes, Kevin boy, yet it was Rolf's Cyndaquil who used his Smokescreen to make your two-legged crocodile concealed, yes? It would've fallen faster than Nana smelling the fresh manure in Rolf's garden." Rolf reminded Kevin.

"Look dudes, we've completed our first trial, so now what should we do now?" Nazz asked her comrades about the situation ahead of them.

Rolf put a hand to his chin, pondering considerably. "Hmmmm...perhaps we should consider seeing he who wears no undershirt professor man. He should have the answers on our next path of travel, yes?" Rolf suggested unlike the Eds, who had a basic idea (and a Rotom Dex to tell them) of what to do next, the cul-de-sac group had nothing to go on.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm ain't dragging my own heels while those dorks are gaining levels." Kevin said. He turned away from the group, surprising Nazz and Rolf alike.

Rolf called out to Kevin. "Kevin-boy, what is it that you are doing?"

"I'm going to train my Grubbin, dude needs the experience!" Kevin shouted back in response. Though while Kevin perceived that his Bug-type was weak - which it was - he didn't like having weak Pokemon. Though he didn't realize it already. Kevin's Grubbin wasn't much of a fighter with Kevin, and Kevin wanted his only other Pokémon up in experience. Kevin started to walk back into Route 3's valley, alone.

"Well if Kevin is going to train, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Nazz figured. "I...guess I'm gonna go into those meadows to see if I could find Pokémon to help Happiny." Taking out Happiny's Pokeball from her satchel, Nazz digressed towards that sign they were coming up to, making a clear cut west into the open cavern ways. "Later Rolf!" She yelled.

Seeing as how he was alone now, he stood proudly. "Very well then. Rolf agrees Gogo Nazz-girl, he is going to the coast to train his rat of the night. We cannot let Kevin be ahead of us in our creatures experience in battle. Come! This is a tournament that I dare not afford to lose, in the name of my ancestors! I shall not lose!" Rolf proclaimed to the heavens.

 **Route 3 Valley - Kevin**

Kevin was starting to head down the valley, disregarding the numerous flocks of Spearow that went over his head. He looked around, continuing to venture further south. As he traveled through the large cliffs that overlooked him, he looked as though he was thinking.

"Let's see..." He pondered. "I could go to Route 2 and see what else is there...but isn't that on the other side of the mountain?" His eyes narrowed. "That'd be a long walk. Should I just take the bait and have Grubbin train here or something...?"

While he was contemplating, a pair of eyes watching him atop a cliff. The set of eyes observed and discerned Kevin as a trainer. And then came the biggest hint he could give to himself. What did every trainer have on them? Food. Odds were that Kevin probably had food on him, so how could he resist.

Deciding he wanted a free meal, he swooped down in front of Kevin which kind of startled him. Kevi's eyes widened at the sudden appearance. "Whoa! What the-?!"

"(Greetings soldier, I am need of some provisions for my upcoming trek. Whatever food you have, I'm commandeering for my stomach.)" The Pokémon that was in front of him was a small avian Pokémon with a blue body. It has large white plume of feathers covering its head and three tail feathers extending from its lower back

Kevin took his PokeDex and analyzed the soldier wannabe

"Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. They pick fights indiscriminately. They grow stronger and more powerful each time they faint or are injured." Kevin perked up at thought of something becoming more powerful when it's injured even when it fainted It could get stronger

"Alright, Grubbin, let's start your training now! We're catching this thing!" The jock declared boldly. "Now, get out there!" He sent out the small bug Pokémon into the fray.

The Bug-type looked ready. "(So, you're actually sending me out for a battle for once? Okay what are we battling-)" Grubbin took one look at his opponent, and when he did, everything about his insecurities skyrocketed. He saw the predator and went into a panic, running immediately behind Kevin "(BIRD! WHY AM I THE ONE FIGHTING THAT THING?! CAN'T YOU SEND YOUR CROCODILE OUT TO FIGHT THAT BEAST?!)"

Kevin picked up the Pokémon that scared out of it wits and placed him back in front of him. "Look you're not going to be my weakest link, so get battling so you can get stronger!" He announced.

Rufflet took notice of Grubbin's behavior and seemed to empathize with him, but knowing the situation, he could only provide little comfort in the weaker of the two. "(At ease, soldier. I am not a ruthless killer, unlike those Spearow.)" He assured. "(I much prefer berries than live meat, now shall we start our training regimen?)"

Upon hearing Rufflet's response, Grubbin calmed down. However, his doubts remained lingering in his psyche. Was he being psyched out? Or was he being honest. Regardless, the benefit of the doubt was all he had to work with. Grubbin readied to battle (for his life) and heard Kevin's first command.

"Vice Grip!" The trainer commanded.

"(Then let's go!)" Grubbin rushed over to Rufflet, his speed surprising the Eaglet. He grabbed him with his pincers, giving a harsh squeeze on the avian and lifted him up. With a strong shout, he slammed him down hard against the leveled ground.

Rufflet jerked back up, shaking his head to reduce the pain. "(Not bad for a first maneuver, but now for operation aerial advance!)" Rufflet flapped his wings and started to take off, then flew right towards Grubbin, his wigs glowing bright white and and slashed him with them, doing critical damage on Grubbin.

"Oh man! This bird's doing way too much on Grubbin, maybe Vice Grip didn't do enough damage. Maybe I should use that new move Grubbin learned." Kevin pondered. "Alright then, let's try it."

Grubbin got back up as Rufflet flapped at low-level. The Bug-type hesitated from the damage, but nonetheless was undeterred.

"Now, use Bite, and don't let go till I say to!" He ordered. Grubbin complied, opening his pincers once more and lunged at Rufflet with an equal amount of energy in his first attack. He bit Rufflet down hard, and wouldn't let go no matter how much Rufflet struggled.

"(Unhand me!)" Rufflet struggled to break free, but Grubbin didn't let go, no matter how much he was swung and lifted constantly.

Then when Kevin thought Rufflet had enough, he relented. "Alright, that should do! That should do!" He told Grubbin to release the small bird, which he did.

Rufflet grunted as the struggling only made it much harder for him. His wings were ruffled and was exhausted; one could say he was almost ready to faint. Sadly, Rufflet didn't get an opening to shoot another Wing Attack or another Flying-type move when Kevin got out a Pokéball and tossed it.

"Your mine!" The Poke Ball encased the bird and fell to the ground. Kevin and Grubbin alike looked expectantly out, but Grubbin, unlike Kevin, was more...cautious.

"(Please no catch, please no catch.)" Grubbin pleaded to the shaking Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball stopped shaking, meaning Rufflet accepted Kevin as the master. And thus, Grubbin paled. No way was he gonna sleep soundly ever again. The Bug type let out a loud yell in his panic.

Kevin picked up the ball and grinned "Awesome! Now we got this in the bag! Those dorks won't be laughing for very long now!" He then saw Grubbin who was still grimacing from the trauma of having a predator on the team. Kevin took out a Potion and sprayed it on Grubbin, healing his wounds and snapping it back to reality. "Don't think since I got a new Pokémon you're off the hook on training pal, let's make sure you get stronger." Kevin returned the Grub Pokémon and started to look for another encounter, continuing his quest to get stronger.

 **Melemele Meadow - Nazz**

Nazz walked through the lush, yellow flowers of the meadows. A light breeze went through the canyons that stationed the secluded meadow, where many could come and go while watching flowers and petals bloom and get whisked away by the gentle breeze. Nazz was looking for the next Pokémon to capture for her team, and so far, she's encountered some Petilil and Cottonee but otherwise, those Grass-types in particular weren't much of anything but a challenge with their Leech Seed attacks. She wasn't interested capturing any of those, but she did get some experience on Happiny and her learning the move Refresh.

"This is getting good and all, but..." She looked down at her Poke Balls, mainly the ones that housed her Chikorita. "I think we're getting a little wiped. I think we should turn back for now." She smiled sorrowfully. "Sorry guys, maybe we'll have better luck next time."

Before she decided to leave and join up with Kevin and Rolf, she ran into one more encounter in the yellow meadow. The Pokémon she encountered was a pale yellow avian Pokémon that kinda looked like a cheerleader moving its feet and arms in rhythm "(2! 4! 6! 8!

Here's a trainer to irritate!)" It cheered

Nazz was caught surprised by it, and she had no recourse other than to take out her Pokedex and scanned the new Pokémon "Oricorio the Dancing Pokémon. This Oricorio has sipped bright yellow nectar. Its bright, cheerful dance melts the hearts of its enemies."

Reading the information made Nazz's smile return. "Cool! Awesome!" She looked at Oricorio, the dancing actually melting her heart. "Aw~, you're such a cool cheerleader. You really are spunky." She got out a Poke Ball, ready for battle. "Okay then. Let's do this, dudes! Go, Happiny!"

She tossed out the Normal-type Pokémon, who studied her opponent with a soft smile. Happint turned her head, deciphering. "(Hm, our opponent is an Electric/Flying-type. We don't have any Ground-type moves, so we'll have to improvise doctor.)" Happiny said, examining in a manner that made her always thought of herself as a nurse, with Nazz being the doctor who gave her directions.

"(10! 12! and 13! Here's a move that will make scream!)" Oricorio's beak glowed white and she lunged ahead, attacking with Peck. She struck Happiny, knocking her into the flowers.

"Happiny!" Nazz shouted. Happiny hurried out of the unsafe area and looked ready for battle. She got back up and awaited for Nazz's next directions "Alright! Use pound!" Happiny's hand glowed white and she smacked her foe, pushing her her back a bit.

Oricoro's beak glowed again and this time Nazz took notice. "Not this time!" She swiped her arm towards the side. "Doge and counter with Pound!" Oricoro ran right towards a stiff Happiny, getting closer and closer with every inch. At the last second, however, just as the beak as about to make contact, Happiny abruptly sprung up and dodged. Oricorio went wide-eyed at the sudden dynamic change, and before she knew it, Happiny brought her small hand down, smack dab on Oricorio's head. The attack struck with a critical hit, rattling Oricorio and making the avian recoil backwards from shock. Oricorio chirped as she fell onto her back while Happiny landed in front.

"(9...10...11...I'm think I'm done...gonna faint, this can't be great.)" Oricorio grumbled.

Happiny looked back towards Nazz. signaling that it was time to capture her. Understanding the Normal-type's call, Nazz got out a Poké Ball and threw it at the weakened bird. Upon contact, Oricorio went inside and the ball plopped to the ground, where it shook a few times before finally stopping, signaling her capture.

"(Looks like we have another patient doctor.)" Happiny said.

"Awesome!" Nazz held the new Poke Ball up with satisfaction. She looked at if beautifully and realized the time. "Oh! Kevin and Rolf! Come on, little dude, let's get going." Nazz recalled her Happiny and she put the balls away.

The blonde started to make her way out of the meadow, with one more Pokemon added to her collection.

 **Hau'oli Outskirts Rolf**

Rolf had traveled the furthest from the group. His means of direction has lead him all the way back to the shoreline near Iki Town. He was training his Cyndaquil and Rattata to the best of their abilities; with Cyndaquil learning new moves such as Ember and Quick Attack and Rattata learning Bite. At the moment, Rolf was scouting the area looking for a potential member for his team, he wasn't going to let Kevin upstage him in battle.

"Rolf's vermin of night and flames has felt their potential to be warriors increase, yes? But the son of a shepherd can do better!" Rolf declared. He put his hand to his chin. "Allowing Gogo Nazz-girl and Kevin deface my challenge will not go unearthed." A rustling tall grass right beside him caught him by surprise. "Heh?"

The Pokémon that he found next was interesting to say the least, it was a pink creature that resembled a cross between a salamander and a hippopotamus it had a dopey look to it, and didn't seem to care about Rolf looking at him.

"(Hhhhheeeeelllllllllllllooooooo ffffffrrrrriiiiiieeeennnnddd, lllllllooovvvveeey wwwwweeeeeeaaaattttthhheeeeerrrrr wwwwweeeee'rrrrreeeee hhhhhaaavvviiiiinnnngggg.)" It spoke very slowly, taking its sweet time to do so.

"Rolf intrigued by your appearance, dopey one." He took out his Pokedex "All monster-knowing doohickey! Tell Rolf about the beast that is before him." He enchanted.

"Slowpoke the Dopey Pokémon. Its long tail often breaks off. It doesn't really feel any pain, though, and the tail grows back, so Slowpoke isn't particularly bothered."

"Ah, so it is like Square-Peg-In-Round-Hole Ed-boy." He smiled as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "I have great promise for your thick headedness! Come, rat of the night! We must capture this beast!"

Rattata came out of the Poke Ball and saw his opponent "(Uh, are ya sure you's want to capture this thing?)" He shrugged. "(Eh, you're da new boss so whatever.)"

"Ratttata, use your speed to attack first! Quick Attack!" Rolf commanded. Rattata charged at Slowpoke, having a white outline on his body he rammed into him, but not causing much damage as it didn't even flinch!

"(Nnnnoooowwww hhhhheeeerrrrrreee'ssss mmmmmmmyyyyyy aaaaaaaattttttttaaaaaccccckkllkkk.)" The Slowpoke opened his mouth and blasted a stream of water out, via Water Gun. The Water-type attack made a direct hit and smacked Rattata in the face, causing him to not only get pushed back, but his fur to be soaked.

Rattata shook his fur, getting the water off. "(I didn't call for a bath!)"

"Use your Bite to cripple the dopey one!" Rolf countered. Rattata's fangs glowed white and he rushed on in, clamping down on the Pokémon. Even though the Dark-type move resulted in massive damage, the Slowpoke didn't notice, and still looked like it didn't care. Although, its eye twitching could be a sign...of it getting bored.

Unable to take anymore chances, Rolf got out a Poke Ball. "Monster entrapping device, capture the dopey one!" Rolf threw his Poke Ball, which due to Slowpoke's slow thought process, didn't put much of a fight. This made the capture all too easy as Slowpoke went into the Poke Ball, unable to but up much of a fight, making an easy capture.

Rattata sniffed the Poke Ball that was sitting where Slowpoke was. When he got a whiff of it, he nearly sneezed. "(Bleh! Boss, yer sure...?)" He questioned.

Rolf walked on over and held up the Poke Ball with pride. "Rolf is pleased by this capture! With this species conquered, we should go meet up with Gogo Nazz-girl and square headed Kevin-boy!" Rolf turned away, strolling with pride. "Come, Rattata! We take our next steps in this challenge!" He returned Rattata and started going up towards Route 3 once more.

 **Iki town**

Eventually, the three cul-de-sac kids made their way back to Iki town with their newly caught Pokémon healed up. Once there, they were able to catch up on what transpired with one another. They were fairly shocked with who caught whom, and who learned what, though Kevin was more inclined to testing the strength out of possible, but timing was not all that well.

"I'm telling ya, Nazz, my new Pokémon is awesome! Those dorks won't stand a chance!" Kevin gloated, holding Rufflet's Poke Ball.

"Well Kev, we don't know where they are, I wish I knew." She wished. She looked around, picking up something askew with this puzzle. "Come to think of it, has anybody seen them?" Nazz and Kevin then heard something coming their way. Both turned around and saw Rolf head their way. "Rolf?"

"Gloating Kevin-boy and Gogo Nazz-girl, he who wears no undershirt Professor is waiting for us to start our Grand Trial! Rolf is ready to accept this challenge to uphold his legacy!" Rolf told the group.

"Yeah, let's do this! I can't wait!" Nazz said, starting to follow Rolf with Kevin not to far behind. "I hope Oricorio does her best out there."

"Look out dorks cause I'm coming for ya!" Kevin smirked, cracking his fists and following the group.

 **Meanwhile with the Eds**

The boat was continuing onwards, sailing without much of any disturbance. The currents were carrying the boat all the way across the sea, where there appeared to be some form of land in the far distance. The Eds were currently awake and with their Pokemon out, all of which were anticipating their arrival.

Eddy felt something that he hadn't felt in while, an odd gut feeling that made him jerk upwards. He looked around suspiciously, seeing his surroundings were the same as they always were. "Hey, sockhead, lumpy, you feel that?" He asked his friends.

Double D looked up at the Trainer's manual. "Beg your pardon?"

"Just the wind in my mouth Eddy!" Ed told eddy with his tongue sticking out. He resumed sticking his head out of the cabin window, right next to a Wingull that flapped in the gliding currents.

Eddy looked towards Litten, staring at the Fire-type before shrugging. "...bah, whatever."

The boat resumed its seaworthy trek, drawing in on the island in the far distance.

...

 **Party Data**

Eddy

-Litten (Male)

Lv:14

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, Lick, and Growl

\- Zubat (Male)

Lv:13

Ability: Inner focus

Moves:Absorb, Wing attack, Bite and Supersonic

\- Mankey

Lv:12

Ability:Vital Spirit

Moves:Low Kick,Fury swipes, Leer, Karate chop

Double D

-Rowlet (Male)

Lv:13

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, Peck, and Astonish

\- Pichu (Male)

Lv:12

Ability: Static

Moves: Charm, Thunder shock, Tailwhip.

-Cutiefly (Female)

lv:11

Ability: Shield dust

Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore, Fairy wind, Struggle Bug

Ed

-Popplio (female)

Lv:13

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, Disarming voice, Growl

\- Grimer (male)

lv:12

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Pound , Poison Gas, Mud Slap, and Harden

\- Misdreavus (female)

Lv:11

Ability:levitate

Moves: Psywave, Growl, and Spite

Kevin

\- Totodile (male)

Lv:13

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Scratch, Rage, Watergun, Bite

-Grubbin (male)

Lv:10

Abitity:Swarm

Moves:Vice grip, String Shot, Mudslap, Bite

-Rufflet (Male)

Lv:10

Ability:Keen eye

Moves:Peck, leer, Fury Attack, Wing Attack

Nazz

\- Chikorita (female)

Lv:12

Abilty: Overgrow

Moves:Tackle, growl, Razor Leaf, Synthesis

-Happiny (Female)

Lv:10

Abilty: Natural Cure

Moves:Charm, Pound, Copycat, Refresh

-Oricoro (female)

Lv:11

Ability: Dancer

Moves: Pound, Growl, Peck, Helping Hand.

Rolf

\- Cyndaquil (male)

Lv:13

Abilty: Blaze

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Smoke Screen, Ember

-Rattata (Male)

Lv:10

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail whip, Bite

-Slowpoke (Male)

Lv:10

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves:Yawn, Tackle, Growl, Watergun

* * *

 **Special thanks for insanedomintor for helping with this chapter I wouldn't have gotten it done without you, you rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edventures in alola chapter 9 the beginning of edvolution**

It was evening, the sky becoming a faint hue of some bright orange with sky blue still high in the skies above. When the Eds arrived at Akala Island. Ed and Eddy were eager to get started on their next trials.

Running off the docks, Eddy and Ed made a break for the nearest route. "Alright! Route whatever, here we-!"

"Stop!" Double D stopped them before they ran off too far. Eddy and Ed froze in place as Double D was starting to approach them. "You two do realize that we are almost out of supplies, right?" He asked. "If we keep going, we might have all our Pokémon faint."

Eddy looked back at the brains of the bunch and raised a brow. "So what's wrong with that? It's not like we would lose progress or get 'deleted by aliens' or any of that mumbo-jumbo." He stated.

"Uh...actually, I beg to differ."

Eddy's eyed widened. "Say what?"

"You'll sit down?" Ed quizzically asked.

"According to the Trainer's Manual, if all your Pokémon in your party faint, you are transported back to the last Pokémon Center you used." Double D held up the Trainer's Manual to empathize his point.

Eddy and Ed realized at that point that if they lost another Pokemon or two, they would be all end up back on MeleeMelee Island. That would mean the hours they've spent traveling to here would be for nothing.

Eddy rolled his eyes, finally coinciding with Double D's insistence. "Alright, Sockhead, so you tell me, where is this next Pokemon Center?"

"Checkpoint!" Ed declared.

Double D looked around, looking for their next destination. "Well, let's start looking, gents. If all goes well, we should have our funds pooled to get supplies/" Double D's face fell when he looked at Eddy. "...well, whatever's left that is."

Eddy crossed his arms, looking defiant. "C'mon, you loved those things."

"Nevertheless. Onward-ho!" Double D thus directed himself, Ed, and Eddy all towards the Pokemon Center, which was easy to decipher given they had red roofs. Once inside, they all healed their Pokemon. Once their Pokemon were restored to full health, Double D took a little detour in the market section of the store, which he didn't take much appeal of until recently. With their Potions and status restore items nearly depleted, he had to take a recourse.

"I should be only five minutes. Once I'm done, we can make another head start and assess the next route. Thus towards our next trial." Double D then walked up to the register and started to make purchases.

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy sat on the couches in the Pokémon Center, with Ed watching a Pokémon battle on TV and not focusing on anything around him, while Eddy was looking at the Rotom Dex since he didn't have anything better to do when Double D returned with his bag stocked with items. They had a range comprised of Potions, to Antidotes, to Awakenings, and so on. Although, what should've hindered was perhaps the residual funds.

"What'd you get, Double D?" Eddy asked.

Ed's eyes widened. "Donuts?"

Double D took out six blue Poke Balls with red lines on it and gave three each to Ed and Eddy, who were not so amused with the purchase.

"Why'd you buy these Double D? Aren't our Poke Balls enough?" Eddy looked at the device while Ed had his in his mouth.

"Eddy, if I may interject?" Double D persisted. "There are actually many types of Poké Balls some like these Great Balls have a better catch rate than regular Poke Balls, making catching stronger Pokémon easier."

Suddenly the Rotom Dex started beeping loudly causing Double D and Eddy to cover their ears and Ed to bolt up, his Great Balls falling out of his mouth. "WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?! WHY?!"

Double D saw that the living pokeDex was blaring a message on screen "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM PROFESSOR KUKUI!" It read.

Eddy blinked. "That guy?"

Double D tapped the screen causing the siren to stop and Ed to flop onto the floor.

The Rotom Dex's screen then changed to show Professor Kukui at Oki town "How's it going trial goers!" He asked the Eds

"We've just arrived on Akala island Professor and we are just about to leave to go to our next trial." Double D proudly declared.

"Excellent I can't talk for long another set of trial goers are about to start their grand trial, I'll see you soon!' The Rotom Dex had its face return to normal. With that message done, the Eds started to walk out of the Pokémon Center, and towards their next destination.

 **Route 4 Eds**

Our three heroes were currently moving through route 4 with Double D looking at the rotom dex's map feature, ed running around the group and Eddy looking around the area for potential trainers to fight and was looking for the next trial location "So sockhead where's our next trial? I'm itching to get started!" He asked his shockheaded companion.

"Well actually Eddy Akala is actually home to three trials Water, Grass and Fire." Double showed Ed and Eddy the map of Akala on the rotom dex showing a Lake, a volcano and a Jungle to which eddy was shocked.

"THREE TRIALS!" Eddy examined

"THE NUMBER AFTER 2!" Ed also exclaimed.

"Yes and by looking at our map and the geography of the land our best course of action is to go to Brooklet Hill then the wela volcano park and finally the lush jungle." Double D pointed at each location in their respective order.

"That's the order kiddies!" Ed mindlessly said.

"So how much farther to we have to go I'm getting tired!" Eddy complained

"How about we each do one battle to get some experience before we set up camp."

"Ed wants to go first can I Double D can I!" Ed begged

"Sure Ed I don't see any problem with that." Double D shrugged

"Sure lumpy but hurry up cause I want to level up Litten." Eddy said impatiently

Ed saw a rustle in the tall grass and immediately threw out popplio "Seal warrior it's time for our next fight for our Island conquest!"

"(Who's next in our battle against evildoers!)" she said puffing her chest out like a super heroine from one of eds comics that she read on the ship.

The Pokémon that emerged a quadruped, equine Pokémon resembling a small donkey and it looked it was about to charge at the group.

"Allow me analyze our opponent for you seal warrior!" Ed then took out his pokedex and analyzed the new threat "Mudbray the Donkey Pokémon It has a stubborn, individualistic disposition. Eating dirt, making mud, and playing in the mire all form part of its daily routine."

"(Ah so the mud horses from zeon 9 have come to invade this peaceful isle, fear not for I shall stop him!)" Popplio said heroically.

"Use your unarming scream!" Ed pointed at the foe, Popplio then used her disarming voice in which it was direct hit but when it hit the donkey Pokémon it looked like it made it madder it started stomping on the ground causing an earthquake that looked like it really hurt Popplio as she struggled to get up from the impact.

"Seal warrior you can't go down now like this you're too young!" Ed started to cry in which popplio took notice of "(I can't let my friends down not like this,!)" She then surrounded herself with water and started to boost towards the mudbray who looked shocked that his opponent was attacking "(I'm not going down this easily!)" she slammed into it causing a large surge of water to fall on the donkey and due to type effectiveness when it landed on the ground it fainted.

Ed looked at his pokedex to see what was the move that she just performed was a newly learned move called aqua jet "Seal warrior you learned the ocean boost and defeated the mud horse!" Ed then picked up popplio and started to hug her.

"(Thanks but I feel funny…)" Ed let go as popplio started to glow white and all three eds took notice of it.

"Double D what is wrong with my seal warrior is she sick?" Ed worried for his starter as it grew a bit bigger and gain three ruffle-like growths around its body and Its ears grew longer and was made up of three spherical segments when the white glow disbursed and her skin was a much lighter blue than before when Ed saw the new Pokémon he picked up his new Pokémon "My seal warrior has metamorphosed into a new form!" He took out his pokedex to analyze his partners new form "Brionne the Pop Star Pokémon and the evolved form of popplio, It cares deeply for its companions. When its Trainer is feeling down, it performs a cheery dance to try and help."

"Gentlemen I think we just witnessed our first evolution!" Double d exclaimed while looking at Brionne.

"Wait what? Our Pokémon change forms like that?" Eddy questioned as he pointed at the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Yes eddy when some Pokémon reach a certain level or some other conditions are they change forms and evolve becoming stronger heck some Pokémon can even evolve twice!" Double D explained from a passage that he read in the trainer's manual.

1h ago"You mean..." Ed gasped at the realization just as Brionne was sentenced back to the Poke Ball. "My seal warrior can become something else?!" Ed questioned.

"Yes, Ed, but I'm afraid that won't be for a while." Double D pointed out.

"Enough chitchat! If evolving is what'll get us stronger, then what are we just standing here for?" Eddy took out Litten's Poke Ball and got ready to send out his Pokémon at the next encounter. "C'mon! Let's get evolution going!"

The Eds thus complied as they had begun Pokemon Battling once again, and throughout the experience, they were managing to ascertain levels. Grimer learned Sludge, which benefitted a lot. As they engaged in wild Pokemon battles, Eddy came across a Pokémon that appeared was an avian Pokémon with black plumage. Its gray beak was long with a pointed, black tip, and it had large blue eyes. As soon as Eddy saw what it was, it made his mood drop a bit a Pokémon they encountered many times - Pikipek.

"Great, another bird, do I really have to fight this thing?" Eddy groaned. He turned to Double D, who decided to explain the situation.

"You can run from a battle if you want, as long as we're the faster Pokemon. Uh, however, Eddy, I am afraid you don't get any experience." Double D told Eddy, who reluctantly took Litten's Poke Ball.

"Let's get this over with I don't want to fight another bird for a long awhile." He retorted. "Alright, Litten, show'em who's boss!"

The small cat saw the bird and kinda shared Eddy's feeling towards the birds they encountered before. "(Another bird? Do we really have to fight another of these things? I'd rather fight one of those mongoose things.)" He groaned.

"Litten, let's fire it up! Ember!"

Litten sighed, complying with his Trainer's wishes. "(Let's fry this bird for dinner!)" Litten fired its fireball from its mouth, scorching the bird's wings as the Pikipek tried to glide off to the side, but unfortunately left it inflicted with the burn status effect

"(Ow!)" The Pikipek yelled out in pain, but it didn't deter. The small bird's body became outlined in yellow, floating into the air and fell onto Litten, doing some damage.

"Litten! Use that new move we learned! Fire fang!" Edy commanded.

Litten's fangs burned in flames and he lunged after the startled Pikipek. He bit down on the small bird. but it then pecked Litten to release it.

"(Great that bird is still standing now what?)" Before Litten's question was answered, the small bird took a bit of damage from the burn and fainted. "(...oh.)"

"These birds are so weak. We don't have to touch them to defeat them!" Eddy gloated to his friends about his victory.

Litten rolled his eyes but then he started to glow his body grew a bit bigger with his hair on top on his head turning into a cowlick and he gained a bell like flame sac when the light cleared the new Pokémon Its upper half was mostly black, while its lower half was mostly red-orange. It also gained some stripes.

"(Well...this is different.)" The Pokémon looked at its new body as eddy took out his Pokedex and looked at his new Pokémon.

"Torracat the Fire Cat Pokémon it boasts powerful front legs. With a single punch, it can bend an iron bar right over."

"Man, imagine if Kevin fought this! He wouldn't stand a chance!" Eddy said as he returned Torracat. "Hey, sockhead, your turn. You don't want to behind us do ya?"

"No, I don't, and according to my calculations, I should be nearing Rowlet's first evolution so this should be my last battle with him." Double D's next encounter was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were cream-colored. It had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot.

"(Prepare to be defeated, no wait that's not a good entrance, how about prepare for battle! No that's pretty much the same, ooh I don't know!)" It cried in frustration after arguing with itself.

"Hmm I think I read something about this Pokémon before..." Double D mused while taking out the Rotom Dex and scanned the new Pokémon.

"Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. Possessing an unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, it conceals many possible evolutions." The device said.

Double D's eyes widened. "Fascinating! A Pokémon with various genetic makeups! I should study it!" He tossed out Rowlet, who studied the indecisive Pokémon.

"(Ah an Eevee, I suppose we are going for a capture today?)"

"(You can't capture me! I'm the strongest, no, fastest Pokémon there is!)" It challenged.

"Rowlet, use Razor Leaf!" Rowlet flapped his wings, violently causing razor sharp leaves to hit Eevee.

"(Now for my powerful, no, ultimate attack!)" Eevee ran towards Rowlet trying to Tackle it, however Rowlet just flew over the attack leaving Eevee shocked "(H-how did you dodge my best attack?!)"

"(Simple my dear friend, I flew you didn't think these wings are for show did you?)" Eevee just stood shocked how could he, the strongest and fastest Pokémon going be beaten by a small bird!

Eevee then charged Rowlet at a high speed making it almost invisible making Rowlet unable to judge where it was!

"Rowlet, Peck! It should be enough to make it suitable for capture!" Rowlet's beak glowed white and he slammed into Eevee causing it to be knocked back into the grass and it struggled to stand up Double D threw the Poké Ball, which absorbed Eevee and captured it.

Rowlet's smile was evident as his body started to glow. All three Eds took notice. "Rowlet, you have reached your first evolution!"

Rowlet grew bigger like the others but it gained two green leaves that curved around its face, resembling an asymmetric cut; the leaf on its right was longer than the one on the left. When the light faded it revealed that it's eyes were currently closed "(My word, I think that this evolution we'll benefit us greatly!)" Double D took out his Rotom Dex and scanned the new evolution.

"Dartrix the Blade Quill Pokémon A bit of a dandy, it spends its free time preening its wings. Its preoccupation with any dirt on its plumage can leave it unable to battle"

"Man, it is like Double D!" Eddy chuckled, which made Double D and Dartrix scowl as Double D returned him, but he felt one of his other Pokeballs shake and it released Pichu to the groups shock.

"(Eddward, you're the best trainer I've ever met and-)" Pichu glowed white and started to evolve as well with it getting a bit fatter and it's ears and tail getting longer when the light faded it revealed the new Pokémon "(I'm ready to continue our journey together!)"

"What you got two evolutions in one day that's unfair!" Eddy complained.

"Well Eddy, it appears Pichu met its evolution requirements and was ready to evolve, so it is fair."

Eddy grumbled while Double d scanned the second evolution for him today.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. A plan was recently announced to gather many Pikachu and make an electric power plant." He thus returned Pikachu and the trio started to head towards their next destination, Painola Town.

* * *

 **Party Data**

Eddy

\- Torracat (Male)

Lv:17

Ability:Blaze

Moves:Scratch, Ember, lick, Fire Fang

\- Zubat (Male)

Lv:15

Ability: Inner focus

Moves:absorb, wing attack, bite and supersonic

\- Mankey

Lv:14

Ability:Vital Spirit

Moves:Low Kick,Fury swipes, Leer, Karate chop

Double D

-Dartrix (Male)

Lv:17

Ability: Overgrow

Moves:Razor leaf, Leafage, peck, and astonish

\- Pikachu (Male)

Lv:13

Ability: Static

Moves:Quick Attack, Thunder shock, Tailwhip, electro ball

-Cutiefly (Female)

lv:13

Ability: Shield dust

Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore, Fairy wind, Struggle Bug

-Eevee (Male)

-lv:13

Ability: Adaptability

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick attack, Covet

Ed

-Bronnie (female)

Lv:17

Ability: Torrent

Moves:Pound, Water gun, Disarming voice, Aqua jet.

\- Grimer (male)

lv:15

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Bite, poison gas, mud slap, and Sludge

\- Misdreavus (female)

Lv:13

Ability:levitate

Moves: psywave, growl, Astonish, and spite

Kevin

\- Totodile (male)

Lv:13

Ability: Torrent

Moves:scratch, leer. watergun, bite

-Grubbin (male)

Lv:10

Abitity:Swarm

Moves:Vice grip, String Shot, Mudslap, bite

-Rufflet (Male)

Lv:10

Ability:Keen eye

Moves:peck, leer, fury attack, wing attack

Nazz

\- Chikorita (female)

Lv:12

Abilty: Overgrow

Moves:Tackle, growl, Razor Leaf, Synthesis

-Happiny (Female)

Lv:10

Abilty: Natural Cure

Moves:Charm, Pound, Copycat, Refresh

-Oricoro (female)

Lv:11

Ability: Dancer

Moves: pound, growl, peck, helping hand.

Rolf

\- Cyndaquil (male)

Lv:13

Abilty: Blaze

Moves: Tackle, leer,Smoke Screen, ember

-Rattata (Male)

Lv:10

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail whip, Bite

-Slowpoke (Male)

Lv:10

Ability

Moves:yawn, tackle, growl, watergun


	10. Chapter 10

So this is going to be a sad thing to say, i'm ending this fic. Yes I have no further plans for this fic I wrote a small bit of chapter 11, I haven't updated that in months and I kinda lost interest in it, I couldn't really think of ideas for future chapters and I had an idea for a post story one shot with the kids and their pokemon, and I think it invloed Eddy's Bro, but since i'm generous I will reveal the full teams of each of the eds:

Eddy: Incineroar Crobat Primeape Tsareena Golisopod Rampardos Turtonator Weavile Sandslash and Nidoking.

Edd: Decidueye Raichu Ribombee Espeon Araquanid (Named mildred) Salazzle Archeops Porygon-Z Mimikyu and Gardevoir

Ed: Primarina Muk Mismagius Gyarados Marowak Palossand Bastiodon Clefable Togedemaru Reuniclus Togekiss

I just want to say thank you to insane dominatior for his help on later chapters, and if you want to know any thing about this story please PM me and I try to answer it to the best of my abilties. But here's a preview of my next ed related story…

The peach creek junkyard was a couple things smelly, big and not much going on, this was the favorite hangout for our three eds where they would usually relax after doing a scam however this time they wore their usual scars from their scams, bruises from the cul de sac kids and kiss marks from the Kankers.

Ed had the same goofy grin on his face despite being hurt multiple times due to his sheer resistance.

Edd was quickly patching up his wounds and washing away the lipstick on his face trying to keep his body clean.

Eddy was storming over to a van was purple with flame decals running down it and a painted rear axle and a drop-shaped side window.

He opened the back doors and motioned for his friends to walk interior of the van includes shag carpeting, stereo speakers, walls made from mock wood, and a water bed which Eddy sat on.

The other 2 eds then put on earmuffs and Double D motioned for Eddy to continue, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before continuing, "YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY CAN'T WE HAVE SOME SORT OF FUN! WHEN WE TRY TO GET SOME SORT OF CASH WE GET BEATEN UP! EVEN THE FEW PEOPLE THAT LIKE US WE GET STALKED AND ATTACKED BY THEM!" Eddy took a breath and continued "YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH FOR, TO GO ON SOME ADVENTURE FAR AWAY FROM THOSE IDIOTS, AND ACTUALLY MAKE FRIENDS AND HAVE FUN!"

After Eddy finished the other eds took off their earmuffs and started to relax however the car they were in started to shake, which confused Double D "Eddy did you actually find the keys to the car?"

"No we didn't, there was no key in this car when we found it" Eddy shrugged.

Ed meanwhile was looking out the window "Guys we're flying!" This caused the other two eds to look out the window to show that their van was actually levitating!

"T-t-this is impossible!" Edd panicked trying to find a reason to explain why this was happening.

The small purple van was soon sucked Into a strange wormhole, inside it was flashing all sorts of colors and patterns and soon the eds were feeling sick from all the lights and soon they blacked out.

When the eds started to stir they heard two deep booming voices arguing with each other outside of the car.

"I told you to bring them when they were asleep that no one could notice." The first voice said.

"Well I'm sorry you said I shouldn't use my god like powers for anything!" The other voice whined.

Eddy then picked up Ed like a club and then prepared to hit whatever was outside with Double D walking behind him, they cautiously walked out of the van and saw what the voices actually were, two giant floating hands that looked like they weren't connected to anything, the eds reactions were appropriate, They screamed.

After screaming for two minutes Eddy spoke up first"Geez Louise, what are those things Double D?" Eddy put down ed who got excited.

"I don't know Eddy, there are so many things that are impossible about the scenario in front of us." Edd asked while analyzing the situation.

"Cool! we've gone to the planet of huge hands! I told you that they existed guys!" Ed said jumping with glee thinking he was in a sci fi movie.

One the hands turned to the other and asked "Are you sure these people are the ones you wanted bro?" It said nervously

"Don't worry brother I shall explain this to them." The hand turned back to the trio "I guess I should explain this to you three, my name is master hand and this is my brother crazy hand, we are the founders of the smash bros tournament where we have people all across the multiverse to compete in brawls. for not really for a prize but to relax and get away from what they usually do back in their home worlds"

The Eds perked up at this news, there was a multiversal tournament and they've been brought to it! "I've heard your wish and I will grant you powers to compete and for you to stay in our mansion, so do you agree?" The hand held out well, his hand to complete the deal

See you guys in **SUPER… SMASH… EDS!**


End file.
